Please don't stop the music
by Lovely Vero
Summary: This one shot is the sequel of "Under my umbrella" : After a night of passion between Lucifer and Chloe, tragedy hit LUX. Will Lucifer be able to salvage this brand new happiness he has found in Chloe's arms? Next sequel / one shot to come: "Disturbia".


This series of one-shots is my own _**"Alternate Universe"**_ of the show.

* * *

" **PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MUSIC"**

Chloe Decker  
Lucifer Morninstar

 **By:** Lovely Vero

* * *

 _ **This is a sequel of the previous first one-shot: "Under my umbrella"**_

* * *

Chloe narrowed her sight on the female adversary who was standing in front of her. Her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest. The starring was intense, and their breathing shallow and rapid.

Damn her! She wouldn't budge an inch from her standing position underneath the arch door of her bedroom.

"For God sake, Maze; let me pass. I need to go to work!" Chloe Decker finally whimpered like a six years old; stomping her right foot on the wooden floor. This silent exchange have lasted long enough – it was time for her to take charge!

"Not a fat chance, Decker. Not before you told me everything you damn know about that asshole who fired Lucifer from the precinct!" Maze replied, dryly; pointing an accusatory finger at her roommate's chest.

"I've told you everything there is to know already." Decker replied, nervously; managing to slide herself between the muscular woman and the arch to walk straight into the opened plan living room and kitchen. "The new lieutenant thanked Lucifer for his loyal services as our civil consultant, pretesting that unfortunately there wasn't enough money in the annual budget to keep him in the staff. What else do you want me to say?"

"That is a load of crap right there, Decker!" Maze replied; walking close by her heels. "Lucifer is not receiving any money for his work as the civil consultant."

"Maybe not, Maze; but he's costing a lot to the precinct." Chloe came to an abrupt halt; turning on herself to face her roommate. "That is what he told me."

"What do you mean by that?" Maze questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You know Lucifer, right? Well, he can't exist without collateral damage or cost." She replied as a simple explanation.

"Maybe." Maze shrugged. "But the money that asshole seems to imply Lucifer is costing to the precinct is nothing compared to the many life he had managed to save by solving cases since he was teamed up with you."

"You think I don't know that fact, Maze?" Chloe argued, dropping a dirty dish in the sink with much fervor; before swirling on herself to face her. "I've tried my damn best to argue his dismissal from the precinct with the man who is now my new chief; at the risk of losing credential and the chance to make a good first impression. But he was set on firing Lucifer from the get-go!"

"Could you at least tell me more information on that new lieutenant of yours, I don't know like… what is his name? Where does he live? Is he allergic to rat poison? Granting me the chance to beat up that jerk for firing Lucifer." Maze asked, arching both of her eyebrows; while rubbing her hands together in hope of making that man pay.

"Maze, I beg of you; don't do anything that you would grandly regret afterward." Chloe warned her female friend; eyes haggard. "Don't forget he's your boss too."

"Why not? You're no fun, Decker." Maze pouted adorably. "Who knows, maybe that lieutenant of yours will decide that I will lost my job too?"

"Highly improbable. You're a freelance, and we need you at the precinct as the bounty hunter." Chloe reminded her.

"And you were not in need of Lucifer?" Maze rose an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"Of course I am… I mean, we are in need of Lucifer, Maze." Chloe exploded, throwing the kitchen towel on the counter. "You think I was the one who decided to get rid of him? No, I wasn't!"

"O.K., ok … Obviously, this is affecting you a lot." Maze concluded, waving her right hand in front of Chloe.

"Lucifer is not working with you anymore, mummy?" Trixie questioned, sneaking in the middle of their exchange by placing her small figure between the two women.

"Oh … Trixie!" Chloe lowered her sight to stare at her daughter; before kneeling by her side. "It's complicated." She added; glancing at Maze. "It's grownup stuff."

"Who wants pancakes for breakfast? You want some little human?" Maze tried to divert Trixie attention.

"No, I want to know why Lucifer is not working with mummy anymore." She responded to the female demon; pouting adorably. "Lucifer is my friend and he's your friend too." She added to her mother.

"I know, Trixie… But, my new boss had to find money to keep the precinct running. You understand right?" Chloe tried to lower the blow.

"I don't want breakfast, mummy; I'm not hungry anymore." The little girl concluded, dragging her feet back to her bedroom. "I'll dress myself for school."

"Well, that went well." Maze commented while grimacing.

"How am I supposed to explain something to my daughter that I don't even understand myself?" Chloe questioned herself; a long sigh escaping her parted lips.

* * *

 **Lux nightclub – 10:15 a.m.**

"Bloody hell, are you blind? Can't you see the sign is crooked?" Lucifer Morningstar yelled at the poor lard perched on a high ladder to replace an old neon sign for a new red **Devil's club** one.

"I'm sorry, buddy; but from where I'm standing the sign seems straight enough to me." The man shrugged the complaint off his shoulders, unimpressed by the bad temper of this new eccentric client.

"Well "buddy" it's obviously not or I wouldn't tell you that it is – so fix it!" Lucifer replied; head rose to dart his dark glance at the worker. "Or I'll find a way to fix your sight by lowering you to my level to see how crooked the sign truly is!" He warned, shaking one of the ladder' legs; making the man loose his equilibrium in the process.

"Hey, hey… Stop this at once, Lucifer!" Amenadiel (who had just stroll inside the bar area) demanded obedience from his brother; pushing Lucifer's hand at a fair distance from the ladder.

"What's going on down there? Don't shake the ladder or I'll fall!" The worker exclaimed; while taking a rapid look at the two men standing near the last step.

"No harm done my good man; please continue your hard work." Amenadiel suggested, agreeable; waving at the bald man, before turning his attention back to his brother. "Lucifer! Are you out of your freaking mind? What were you thinking scaring this poor man?"

"What was I thinking? You should ask what this idiot is thinking instead! Did you see how crooked the sign truly is?" He replied pointing toward the said neon sign.

"It's not a reason to plunge this poor man to his probable death!" Amenadiel exclaimed; outraged.

"Oh please brother; don't give me the " _ **I'm holier than father**_ " speech. It is way too early in the morning for me to throw up in my own mouth!" Lucifer winced; grabbing a bottle of bourbon before filling a glass to its full capacity. "But, it's never too early for a drink; cheer!"

"What's with you today? I mean more than your usual " _ **pain in the butt**_ " self of course." Amenadiel questioned; before wincing at the sight of the neon sign above his head. "And what's that?"

"Mm? Oh you mean the new sign… I'm redecorating the club and changing the name all together for a special night." Lucifer waved the present topic of conversation at the bottom of his priorities.

" **The Devil's Club** … Really? Not really subtle would you say? What is this new sign supposed to mean?" Amenadiel frowned, bothered by the mere idea of this change. "What was wrong with " **LUX** " to start with?"

"Well… Me – Devil … Me - advertising my home as such; brother." Lucifer grinned, sight risen; while taking large gulps of his glass. "And, don't worry the exterior sign will remain as **LUX** until I'll get the permit to change this establishment's name for good. By the way you're invited. I'm hosting a night of sins and pleasurable activities in a couple of days; I thought this sign was more fitting; don't you agree?"

"You're hosting nights of sins and pleasurable activities every night, Lucifer; I don't see what is so different about that particular one?" Amenadiel rolled his eyes; while grabbing the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. "And …Is displaying your angelic feathers on the menu of that night too?" Amenadiel pulled one that was peeking from his brother's shirt. "Not very devilish would you say?"

"Damn it, give me that!" Lucifer growled, unhappy; while snapping the unwanted feather from his brother's hand.

"You tried to cut them off again, did you?" Amenadiel shook his head, in disbelief. "I can't even start to understand you."

"Then don't; instead give me news about my abduction because I highly doubt I'll receive any from our precinct!" Lucifer snap; pouring another glass.

"Fine! If you want to sweep the dust underneath the carpet." Amendiel commented; unhappy. "I think you'll find what I found on the subject particularly interesting to say the least." He added, retrieving a folded newspaper from inside his jacket before throwing it on the bar counter.

"What is this?" Lucifer questioned, before opening the front page to read the headline. "The corpse of Anthony Valentin has been found in a remote Mexican location, in a cabin, in the middle of the desert. The Caucasian man seems to be related to the well-known mafia boss, but never proven guilty, Marco Polo." He read out loud; both of his eyes widening after his reading. "Son of bitch! He knew what had happened to me in the desert and he never said a word!" He exclaimed unhappy; pacing back and forth on the length of the main bar. "Instead he played the good Samaritan granting me the clothes on my back and transportation."

"It would seem that way." Amenadiel confirmed his brother's suspicion; slowly sipping his coffee cup. "And it's not like he graciously offered his help to you; you paid for everything!" Amenadiel reminded Lucifer; with a single nod.

"Graciously offered? Ricardo? Hell no! I paid a fortune for the clothes on my back and that brand new Harley." Lucifer commented, angrily; before falling into silence, a subtle smile raising both sides of his lips.

"How was it, really … I mean, it must have been nice to ride that motorcycle?" Amenadiel finally found within himself the courage to ask, holding his breath; with his closed right first placed near his heart. If it has been him on that Harley, he would have certainly disappeared into the sunset of an unknown destination.

"Oh Amenadiel! How can I explain it to you in human words? It was exhilarating – fun - crazy! I was driving at full speed with the wind and rain hitting my helmet. The engine and my body were on fire!" Lucifer explained to his brother; sparks filling his eyes.

"Wow… That must have been very nice; Lucifer." His brother replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Nice, brother? No! The coffee you're drinking is nice, but that Harley was a dream come true; Amenadiel" Lucifer commented, before adding: "Thanks for this Amenadiel; it means a lot to me." He thanked his brother, dropping the newspaper on the counter.

"You're welcome." The dark skin angel nodded, timidly.

It was very rare that he and Lucifer had joined their effort for a same cause; and for some sort of dark reason it was making him happy to team up with his demoniac brother.

"Well, well, well … If it isn't my two favorite men reunited under the same roof." Maze commented, slowly descending the stairs perched on her high heels boots to reach their standing positions.

"Mazikeen; what is bringing you here?" Lucifer asked; coughing a few times to regain his personable.

"Oh you know me, Lucifer; I like to be everywhere at the same time." She winked, playfully; grabbing the bourbon bottle before pouring it in a cup to mix it with coffee. "What?" She frowned her nose at Amenadiel who was watching her with much disgust in his eyes. "You've never mixed alcohol and coffee together?"

"Not at ten in the morning, no." Amenadiel winced at the thought.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two can be related." Maze rolled her eyes to the ceiling; before catching a glimpse of the new sign. "What is this outrageous thing doing there?" She pointed a finger toward the sign while wincing at the sight.

"What? It's the new sign for the club." Lucifer commented; hurt over her obvious disdain; under Amenadiel discreet laughter. "I think it's very catchy. It's advertising who I really am."

"Lucifer! You need to stop drinking; this is far from being catchy. It's trashy!" Maze commented, in shock.

"Hah aha… Damn! I'm so happy I'm here to witness this." His brother commented, between his laughter.

"Catch!" Lucifer warned his brother before throwing a set of keys in his hands.

"What is this?" Amenadiel asked, dumbfounded.

"The key to my new Harley if you want it?" He responded, shrugging.

"Are you for real?" Amenadiel couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh my God… Yes I do!" He added, smiling from ear to ear; leading his steps to the elevator who would bring him to the underground parking.

"Please leave our father out of this would you? And don't' forget to get _**her**_ back before sundown; or I'll haunt you from now to eternity, brother." Lucifer shouted to his brother; but he was already out of sight.

"Mm…" Maze hummed inside her cup of coffee.

"What?" Lucifer wondered what her deep thoughts were.

"What? Oh … Nothing! I just wonder what you'll throw at me to make me leave." Maze questioned, grinning at her favorite devil.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Maze; why would I do such a thing." Lucifer replied; nervously pacing back and forth on the length of the counter to place a few bottles on shelves.

"Oh I don't know? Let me see… Mm … Why would you change the name of your club to start with? Why would you let Amenadiel drive you Harley?" She questioned, sarcastically. "Could it be that you're trying to forget something or someone that you used to see every day since you came to L.A.?"

"Give it a rest, Mazikeen!" Lucifer warned her, under clenched teeth.

"I understand, Lucifer, you're acting up because you're hurt. You've been betrayed by this asshole at the precinct, but that doesn't mean you can't see Chloe anymore?" Maze reached within herself to give comfort to her boss and friend; while grabbing his left hand in hers.

"We …" Lucifer cleared his throat, tears filling her eyes. "Me and the detective we were a work team; we are … we are simply not anymore." He managed to say; withdrawing his hand from her firm grip. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mazikeen; I have things to do in my club." He added, walking away from her sitting position at the bar.

"Damn it!" She swore out loud; while hitting her closed fists on the counter. "I hope you're ready for me, lieutenant?"

* * *

Maze reached the underground parking of Luci's penthouse, and what she found there was more that she could have wished for to lift her present mood. She kept quiet, leaning the left side of her body on a cement pillar, before crossing both arms in front of her chest; a large grin spreading on her face.

" _ **Well, this baby is automatic, it's systematic …**_ " Amenadiel (who hadn't caught the intrusion yet) sang; twisting his body in some rock moves around Lucifer's Harley. " _ **It's hydromatic…**_ " He added, twisting the other side. " _ **Why it's Grease lightening!**_ " He exclaimed in a louder voice, before letting out a wolf cry.

"Now I imagined seeing some "shit" on this earth, but you singing " _ **Grease Lightening**_ " wasn't on my list." Maze finally made her present known.

"Maze!" Amenadiel exclaimed, surprised; while swirling on his muscular figure to face her. "What … What are you doing here?" He stammered, nervously. Obviously, the cat was now out of the bag!

"Oh you know." She shrugged, grinning at the redness filling the angel's cheeks. "Watching you dance and sing around Lucifer's new toy."

"It's really not what you think, Maze." He waved his hands in front of the female demon in a plea to believe him.

"Could you just chill Amenadiel?" She rolled her eyes; taking a few steps perched on her high heels boots to reach the Harley. "Damn; this baby, as you call it, is really a beautiful piece of metal."

"A beautiful piece of metal? Are you kidding me, Maze? This is more than that, it's…" Amenadiel exclaimed, astonished by her comments; before grabbing his head with both hands.

"Automatic? Systematic? Hydromatic?" She questioned, teasingly.

"Right … You're laughing at my expense." He finally concluded, lowering his head; with a long sigh escaping his parted full lips.

"No! I just think it's nice to see you so excited for what Lucifer would normally enjoy immensely." She commented, truthful. "It's one of a kind; I have to agree with you." She touched the leather seat with the tip of her manicured fingers.

"Isn't she?" Amenadiel commented himself; profoundness perceived in his voice.

"She?" Maze arched an eyebrow, highly amused.

"Well… I don't know." Amenadiel blushed for the numerous times. "Probably not, but … I see this beauty as a "she"."

"Men and their toys." Maze shook her head. "So… Are we leaving or what?" She asked, grabbing one of the helmets; before placing herself near the Harley.

"You want me to drive you somewhere?" He stammered, nervously, while pointing toward the motorcycle.

"No… Of course not, Amenadiel." Maze replied; while hiding her growing amusement. "I'll drive!"

"Oh…" He lowered his head; pouting adorably like a five years old. "Right."

"Could you stop pouting like a baby, of course you'll drive Lucifer's new toy!" She told him, rolling her eyes; before pushing one of the helmets on his chest to help him grab it, while taking her sitting position.

"Really?" Amenadiel exclaimed once more, his smile brightening his face once again. "And you want me to drive you around?"

"Well duh? But not around, to the precinct. Except, if you really want me to drive?" Maze questioned; while snapping her helmet close.

"No, no … I'm just surprised that's all." Amenadiel commented, placing his helmet on his head; before taking his own sitting position in the front. "You drove with your car here, no?"

"I'll take a cap back here; it's not a problem." She shrugged, before adding in a low whisper near his left ear. "But I hope you'll be alright with my boobs glued to your muscular back, while both of my arms and hands will encircle your waist?"

"Mazikeen, cut it out!" He replied, through his clenched teeth.

"Relax, Amenadiel and start the engine would you?" Maze suggesting with a large grin; while putting her words into action by pressing her body to his back.

"So to the precinct then? You're not set to make trouble for Lucifer are you?" He questioned, suspiciously.

"Who? Me? No, never!" She lied through her teeth. "Oh, and we need to stop at a cupcake thing."

"A cupcake thing?" He repeated, dumbfounded; turning his head to stare into her big brown eyes.

"Yeah … What is it called?" She questioned, frowning her nose.

"A cupcake bakery?" He suggested, arching an eyebrow.

"Right… That!" Maze nodded, smiling.

"I won't even ask!" Amenadiel shook his head in amazement, before starting the powerful engine.

* * *

"Cupcakes for everyone!" The loud offer crashed the silence of the precinct before louder cheering could fill the space.

"What in the name of God?" Chloe Decker watched the commotion through the glass wall; slowly standing from her sitting position at her assigned desk.

"Is it who I think it is? Or do I have a problem with my vision?" Daniel questioned, mouth opened; while approaching Chloe's work desk, narrowing his sight on the spectacle. "It doesn't seem right to me?"

"Don't doubt yourself this way; it's truly Maze making an entrance in the precinct while carrying a basket of cupcakes." Chloe confirmed, shaking her head, with both arms crossed over her chest. "What is she up to this time?" She frowned, silently questioning her roommate; before leading her rapid steps toward the commotion.

"Maze!" She saluted; forced full-teeth smile spreading over her face.

"Decker! Looking good girlfriend, looking good. Now tell me, what is "cooking" in the precinct today?" Maze asked, winking; before granting the detective a friendly accolade. "I brought cupcakes for my team of hot officers here."

"Mm, to tell the truth I have trouble registering that you would bring those cupcakes in here to start with. What is the real reason hiding behind this sudden display of kindness, Maze?" The female detective inquired, crossing her arms over her chest. "You would never, EVER, bring "cupcakes" in here."

"Decker! You're hurting my feelings!" Maze replied, falsely outraged; pressing both hands over her chest in a dramatic gesture.

"Hey Maze; you're the best, thanks for the cupcakes!" One of the officers exclaimed; saluting her by raising one of the said cakes in the air.

"Anything for my team! Whoop-whoop!" She rose her closed right fist in the air to rally the troupe.

"You got to be kidding me!" Chloe rolled her eyes at the ceiling. " **He** asked you to come here, did he?"

"Who are you talking about?" Maze questioned, unimpressed by Chloe's question; while shrugging at the insinuation.

" **Lu-ci-fer**! He's the one who's spying on "me" while sending you here with a basket of cupcakes… I mean, spying on the precinct, not "me" per say." She rectified her say, redness filling her cheeks; before poking the female demon' chest with a straight finger. "I bet he wants to know what is going on with the present case."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Decker; but Lucifer is way too busy with revamping his own club at the moment to think about the precinct." Maze responded, while lying through her teeth; her pair of dark eyes scattering the place to "spot" the new lieutenant. "I've heard we have a new lieutenant … _**Marcus Pierce**_ ; isn't it his name?"

"What did you just say about Lucifer revamping his club?" Chloe questioned, mostly surprised by this sudden announcement. "And yes, we have a new lieutenant. What do you need to know about him?"

"Is it him standing near the opened door of that office? Tall, dark hair, pretentiously staring at us at the moment." Maze asked, narrowing her sight on the present subject of discussion.

"Yes, it's Marcus Pierce." The female detective confirmed, nodding.

"Well; I'm the "bounty-hunter" of this precinct; aren't I? It makes sense that I would meet my new boss; would you say? Especially after the harsh way this wannabe chief kicked Lucifer out of this place." Maze commented; unimpressed by the way he was constantly staring at her.

"He's not a "wannabe chief", Maze; he's actually one of the best in his league and also really good at his job." Chloe objected vehemently. "And you know… it's not like Lucifer is not keeping his self-busy, right? Did you just told me that he was revamping his club? What did you mean by that exactly?" She tried to get information from her roommate.

"Why aren't you asking him that question yourself; Decker? Call him!" Maze suggested, turning her attention back at the female detective; arms crossed over her chest. "Or are you too busy playing good detective with the new lieutenant?"

"What? No! I … I mean … I was extremely busy with this new case I'm working on… Big, big case … A serial killer who's mutilating his female victims after dressing them like dolls." Chloe stammered though her vague explanation of why she wasn't able to call Lucifer. "It's my job, Maze; I'm busy doing my job here."

"Mm… Whatever you say, Decker; but just know that I won't be your " _ **get me the info on Lucifer**_ " person." She replied, slyly; before sashayed her sexy figure in direction of the new chief. "In the meantime I'll meet the new big bad monster who is staring at me like I'm a nuisance in his precinct."

"Maze! Come back here, I don't want you to be that person, and I don't want information on Lucifer!" Chloe tried to retain her roommate for making a big mistake. "And don't do anything that you would regret later… Do you hear me?"

* * *

"You like what you see?" Maze questioned, a seductive smile plastered on her pulpous red lips; reaching the lieutenant's standing position with her left hand firmly placed on her hip.

"Depends … Who are you and why are you feeding my cops cupcakes?" Marcus asked, unamused.

'Well, you know what they say…" She responded, taking a step forward, right hand placed on his bulged chest. "Something sweet is always enjoyable when given to men." She whispered near his left earlobe.

"Never heard of it." He replied, subtly pushing her at arm length. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maze… Mazikeen if you prefer." She replied; chin rose, cards now on the table.

"The **bunny** -hunter? Really… Wow, usually it's very rare someone can surprise me." Marcus joked; turning on his heels to enter his office.

"Bounty-hunter – not _**bunny hunter**_ _,_ and you perfectly know it!" Maze replied, furiously; following his steps before slamming the door shut behind her back.

"When you are concerned is there a difference?" He questioned, grinning; raising his boots on his desktop.

"Do you want me to show you the difference?" Maze demanded; lowering her upper body, opened palms placed on his desktop.

"I'm shaking in my pants already…. Miss Mazikeen, right?" Marcus asked, eyes locked with her darting ones. "Interesting first name? Wasn't it one given to demons in the Old Testament?"

"Mazikeen Smith, yes that is my name." She shook her head in disbelief; straightening her back into a standing position, arms firmly crossed over her chest. "Were you born an asshole or it came naturally to you?"

"Well; I'll take it as a compliment. It's meant to be one, right?" Marcus questioned; a smirk not leaving his full lips.

"O.K. big shot, let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Maze suggested; hitting her fist on the desktop. "Will I keep my job as the bounty hunter or not?"

"Why would you need to ask such a question?" Marcus questioned her while shrugging.

"What do you mean?" She asked herself; stammering for her first time.

"Did I ask you to come to the precinct for a meeting that I wasn't aware of?" He laid his cards on the table. "No? Then why would you think that: A- You'll be fired from the precinct." He started enumerating on his fingers. "B- That you work at the precinct wasn't recognized or appreciated as one of the best, C- that I would play a cat and mouse game with you for whatever obscure reasons?"

"What did you just say?" She questioned once more; astonishment plastered on her face.

"Well, you need to be more specific, I've said a lot of things over the last ten minutes." He teased; crossing his hands behind his head.

"About …" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath inside her lungs. "My work being the best you ever seen?" She added, between clenched teeth.

"Well, don't you think it is?" Marcus asked.

"It goes without saying." She straightened her upper body; while regaining her glory presence. "So, we're good then, I'm keeping my job?"

"I guess this entire display of yours was a discreet way of disagreeing over your friend dismissal of this precinct?" Marcus mocked, once more.

"Lucifer is a "heck" of a good consultant; the fact that you, Marcus Pierce, dismissed him of his functions doesn't lower how good he is and his abilities; but it's certainly gives a good reason to reconsiders your mental health." Maze lashed out, angrily.

"Did you manage of speaking the truth and nothing but the truth today (or) do you wish to lash out a bit more over my inability to run my own precinct?" The new lieutenant question with a sour smile.

"Nah … I'm good." She winced, shaking her head. "There's always tomorrow." She added, raising back on her legs to reach the door. "Maybe I'll bring muffins for breakfast tomorrow that would grant me the chance to meet with you and rehash how stupid you are."

"Thank you for the warning, now you're dismissed Mazikeen." Pierce shook his head, smirking.

"Just let me make something crystal clear; no one, and I mean "no-one" will ever dismiss me." She added, under clenched teeth, a forbidden finger pointed at his face; before grabbing the door handle, before slamming the door to his pretentious face.

* * *

"Why was I brought here again?" Linda Martin asked Dan, walking close by on his heels after passing the entrance door of the precinct. "Believe me, I'm extremely grateful that you still think of bringing justice to whomever assaulted me; but I think that maybe we should just put that past event right under the rug and give it a rest. What do you think, detective Espinoza? Isn't it the best idea you've ever heard?"

"Doctor Martin I thought that you had already identified Charlotte as you assailant?" Dan rose an eyebrow, before inviting Linda to get down the stairs leading to the offices.

"Well, I … I might have thought it could be "her", but … Who knows it could be anybody, right?" She shrugged, redness filling her cheeks; with her handbag held near her chest.

"Well, we hope that the line-up of suspects we have brought to the precinct today could help you remember in a more define way." Dan explained more.

"Eh … What… What do you mean by a line-up?" She asked, frantically; the high heels of her red shoes hitting the staircase in synchronized noises.

"We'll place suspects in a line-up, their backs placed near a white wall; and you'll have all the time in the world to try to identify your assailant." He explained, calmly.

"I… I … Isn't it dangerous?" She tried to gain time by finding a way to get herself out of this bad predicament.

"No, not really. You'll be placed behind a fake mirror; they won't be able to see you. But, you'll be able to identify a suspect if you recognize him or her." He explained furthermore. "To help you gain perspective we'll dress all of them in black from head to toe with a hood showing only their mouth and eyes."

"Oh… Well, you have everything set up in the most efficient way, detective." Linda let a nervous laughter escape her parted red lips; her right fist hitting his left upper arm in a playful blow.

"We like to think so, yes." Dan frowned at her strange behavior. "I have to fill up a few papers beforehand; maybe you could sit here while I do that? Can I offer you a cup of coffee?"

"No; it's very kind of you but I'm fine. I'll just sit here and wait." Linda thanked him, with a warm smile; before taking her sitting position and placing her wide skirt over her legs.

"Well, I shouldn't be long then, Doctor Martin." Dan nodded, returning her smile.

"I'll be waiting here." Linda replied; with a nod; before rolling her eyes the minute he walked away.

* * *

"PS's … Maze?" She called, whispering her friend's name while seeing the tall brunette crossing the main floor to reach the staircase.

"Linda! What are you doing here?" The female demon questioned, turning on her heels to reach the doctor sitting position.

"Sit!" She grabbed Maze's left forearm to lower her at her height.

"What, what…. What's going on?" Maze protested, wincing.

"A lot!" Linda replied, frantically. "But first, what are you doing here yourself?"

"Oh … I brought cupcakes." The tall brunette replied, shrugging.

"Should I even comment on the fact that you, Mazikeen, _**demon of hell**_ , have brought cupcakes to this precinct?" Linda questioned, with wide eyes.

"It is a cover, Linda." Maze whispered herself. "I wanted to see the new asshole who took the Lieutenant position and got rid of Lucifer."

"Oh… Ok, then. Back to me! They brought me here with the mere intention to have me identify my assailant over a few suspects they'll line-up in a room." She whispered, some more; eyes fixated on detective Espinoza, who was standing behind a glass door in a walking distance of their own sitting positions.

"In a line-up?" Maze questioned. "I should have figured they would do that!" She added, rolling her eyes.

"I would bet my beautiful ass …" Linda added, before being cut in the middle of her sentence by her friend.

"It's truly a beautiful ass." Maze commented, smiling.

"Well, thank you. I have to say so myself." Linda blushed, while nodding her head; before adding: "I'm betting all my money that they will put Charlotte in the line-up for me to identify her."

Small laughter escaped her friend's mouth. "So what? They are giving you the perfect opportunity to cover your tracks by admitting that you're not seeing your assailant standing in the said line-up."

"But… She'll be there; and in a twisted way she was my assailant." Linda acknowledged, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Well, duh! But it wasn't Charlotte per say. It was Lucifer's mother from hell!" Maze rectified.

"Right… You're right… And this is good, this is very good!" The petite blonde tried to convinced herself. "Since when did you transform yourself into an avenger of humans?"

"What? No… I just … I don't want to see this woman being wrongfully blamed for what Charlotte did before, that had nothing to do with her … I mean "our" Charlotte." Maze explained herself.

"Well, I'm proud of what you have become, Maze." Linda complimented her friend.

"Whatever. You want me to stay here with you?" Maze titled her head; a grin blessing her full lips. "Not that I think you have something to worry about; but … If you want me to stay; I'll stay."

"Would you?" Linda asked, with imploring eyes.

"Course, Linda. What a friend is for if not to help you in your time of needs." Maze winked, playfully.

* * *

"Good morning, Charlotte." Detective Espinoza saluted, before closing the door of the interrogation room behind his back. "I thought you would appreciate a warm cup of coffee and a cupcake?" He added; dropping the said offering on the table.

The middle age female lawyer narrowed her dark glance on the length of the male detective before sweeping her left upper arm on the table to push the cup and cupcake on the floor.

"Really? That's the way you want to be this morning?" Dan lashed out; bending his upper body to pick up the cup and food. "I was just trying to be nice to you, so you know!"

"You're calling being nice dragging me out of my house to bring me back to the precinct in hope that I'll be convicted after placing me in a line-up of suspects?" Charlotte lashed out, unhappy, while raising on her two legs; both opened palms now firmly placed on the table. "Well I got news for you, detective Espinoza; I'm not stupid and I'm also a lawyer, even if you seem to have forgotten that fact. I perfectly know what is going on here, and you can shove this good gesture of yours up your ass!"

"Sit the fuck down Charlotte or I swear I'll throw you over my knees and give you a spanking that you won't soon forget!" Dan warned her, lowering his upper body on the table before coming nose to nose with her, in an intense exchange of power.

"Fine!" She conceded that she had lost this battle, before taking back her sitting position. "Not that I think for a second that you have it in you to give it to me!"

"Oh believe it I have it in me alright." He replied, dryly. "Do you even realize that I'm trying to help you?"

"By bringing me a cup of bad coffee and a cupcake?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, smart ass! By proving that Linda could have mistaken you for someone else." The detective responded.

"And what if she points at me and say: _**This is my assailant – this is the person who tried to kill me!**_ " Charlotte contradicted.

"It's a chance that we need to take!" Dan stood firm on his ground.

" _ **We**_? Since when are we a "we" detective?" Charlotte questioned; right eyebrow lifted.

"Fine… _**You**_ need to take that chance for yourself." The detective rectified.

"You're right … And I will!" Charlotte agreed; firmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good… _**we**_ are on the same track then!" Dan added; a loud sigh escaping his manly lips.

"Now what?" She asked, shrugging.

"Now, you need to undress." He stated, before being cut in his track.

"I beg your pardon!" Charlotte exclaimed, outraged.

"Let me finish, would you? You need to undress and wear this to get in the line-up." Dan added, dryly; throwing a black outfit and hood on the table. "I'll come back in a few minutes to bring you in the suspects' room."

"Oh… Right." She picked the clothes with her hands.

"Tell me something, Charlotte?" He asked, talking a few steps to reach the door before swirling on himself to face her once more. "Are you always so untrusty when someone is trying to be your friend?"

"Only when I face the possibility to be locked up for the rest of my life; yes!" Charlotte replied, truthfully. "That's when I doubt friendship, detective."

"Yap that is what I thought!" He rolled his eyes, before leaving the female suspect to her thoughts.

* * *

"O.K. let's do this folks!" Marcus Pierce suggested, entering the observation room with Chloe close by on his heels.

"The suspects are brought in the room as we speak." Detective Espinoza informed him, before placing his right hand in the small of Linda's back to invite her to meet the new chief. "Linda this is Marcus Pierce, the new lieutenant of our division."

"How do you do?" Linda shook Marcus' hand, with a small reverence and a forced smile plastered on her lips.

"I'm good, thank you!" Marcus shook her hand; politely. "Ready to proceed, Miss Martin?"

"Oh please lieutenant, call me Linda." She suggested, charmingly, to gain his trust.

"Maze? You're still here?" Chloe asked, in surprise, while reaching her roommate standing position.

"Decker!" Maze tilted her head, grinning. "Yes. But this time around I'm only here for my BFF, Linda of course."

"Why are you still here, Mrs. Smith?" Marcus questioned, arms crossed over his bulged chest; his sight narrowed on the tall brunette.

"Do you have problem with your ears, Pierce?" Maze questioned; chin rose. "I'm here for my friend."

"No, my ears are quite fine thank you for asking." He replied, wincing. "But I'm starting to have a problem with my vision; because you're still standing in front of me."

"Mm… Like the French are saying: _**c'est dommage**_!" Maze mocked him, openly.

"Maze!" Chloe whispered; dragging her roommate into a dark corner of the small room. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm certainly not licking his ass like you're doing." Maze replied, glancing in his direction.

"He's my new boss, Maze; I need to respect him and follow his orders." Chloe replied, dryly. "And you should do the same, he's your boss too."

"Yeah…Whatever, the guy is a jerk and he needs to get his ass kicked from time to time." Maze commented, some more.

"OK folks; let's start this!" Dan suggested with a single nod, before pushing on the intercom bottom. "All the suspects please place yourself in a line-up with your backs close to the wall."

"O.K. Miss Martin." Marcus started, pushing Linda forward. "Take your time to identify your assailant."

"Please call me Linda." The petite blonde rectified, with a rapid glimpse toward her female friend.

" _ **Linda**_ , of course. Please take your time looking at each of the suspects and tell us if you can recognize the one who attacked you several weeks ago at your office." Marcus repeated, more clearly, and with an encouraging smile.

Linda let a small cough escape her throat before placing herself in front of the mirror to look at the suspects.

"Well, it's quite a large group of people you're having in that room, Lieutenant." Linda commented, nervously, while rubbing her hands together. And it was also quite obvious that the third one was Charlotte, by her tall and lean figure.

"Take as much time as you need, Linda." Marcus suggested, once more.

Maze slowly approached her friend, gently lowering her head to whisper near her right ear. "Wrap this up, Linda; just say that you don't recognize anyone."

"I can't be sure." Linda finally confessed out loud, in the most humble way possible.

"So you're saying that you can't identify your assailant in the line-up placed in front of your eyes." Chloe wanted to confirm.

"I mean …, yes, I'm not sure … I …" The female doctor stammered, nervously.

"But your assailant could still be lining there; right?" Marcus wanted confirmation, himself.

"What is wrong with you people?" Maze suddenly exclaimed; offering help to her friend. "She's telling you the damn person is not standing in that room, what more do you want?"

"No, Miss Smith, what she is saying is that _**she is not sure**_." Marcus rectified; with the mere intention to annoy her.

"That doesn't mean the assailant is in the line-up either." Dan sided with Maze.

"Yeah; what he's saying." Maze agreed, pointing a finger toward the male detective.

"I think that it would be preferable if Linda would take time to rest and come back in a couple of days to see the suspects one more time." Chloe suggested, with a shy smile.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Maze commented, rolling her eyes while titling her head backward.

"I'm sorry." Linda mouthed the words to her friend, who in return blinked her eyes to sign that she understood her struggle.

"I think it would be preferable too." Marcus agreed, grabbing a file in his right hand; before leading his rapid steps toward the exit. "Oh and Miss Smith, please leave my precinct this time." He asked, politely; before closing the door.

"With great pleasure asshole!" Maze lashed out to the close door.

"Maze!" Chloe shook her head, in shock.

"What?" The female demon shrugged; none affected by her own lack of politeness and respect toward the lieutenant.

* * *

"Detective Decker?" One of the cadets called her name the minute she stepped out of the room.

"Yes?" Chloe responded, turning on herself to face the young man.

"I'm sorry, Detective; but … You're daughter' school has called to inform you, I mean us, that she was missing." He, regrettably, told her the bad news.

"What? No … I drove her there myself this morning." Chloe replied, frantically.

"What is it about Trixie missing?" Daniel reached their standing positions; consternation plastered over his face.

"The school called and they said that Trixie was missing." She repeated, cheeks whitening. "What if … What if the killer took her knowing that we are on his trail?"

"Are you OK Decker?" Marcus questioned, passing by the exchange.

"Trixie is missing from her school." Chloe responded, tears filling her eyes.

"It's OK … I'll … I'll take a few officers with me and we'll patrol the streets." Dan pulled his ex-girlfriend into a hug.

"Listen up team; we are putting a search on the young Beatrice Decker Espinoza… Get moving people!" Marcus yelled to this team; nodding at Chloe to signify that he had this under control.

* * *

"Ginger? Could you bring me the guests' list sweetheart?" Lucifer asked one of the waitresses; while taking a glimpse at the ordering charts of alcohol.

His meeting with Amenadiel had thrown more fuel into the fire of the unknown in regard of his past disappearance. Ricardo had been the one helping a third party to abduct him into the Mexican desert, but for what purpose? He couldn't understand what this little escapade could have brought him in return? The thug man was already filthy rich! So many missing pieces in the puzzle of his abduction.

"Lucifer! You have someone who wants to see you." The said redhead replied, chewing her gum. She was perched on her red high heels with her right hand placed on her hip.

"I'm not in the mood to receive more visitors at the moment cinnamon, I'm busy getting this grand event into shape." Lucifer replied, dryly. "Tell whomever it is to come back at an ulterior moment/date; if possible: to never come back would please me even more."

"I don't think this "little" one is agreeing to your conditions?" Ginger shrugged, the mere instant Lucifer turned his glance toward Trixie, who was standing near his employee.

"What on my father's name are you doing here?" Lucifer asked, petrified; throwing the charts he was holding in his hands on the bar counter, before taking a few rapid strides to reach the little girl.

"Lucifer!" The young one exclaimed joyfully, hugging his legs; a large smile spreading over her lips.

"She…I mean, the little one has a "thing" for me." He explained in a low whisper to his employee, with a discreet cough.

"Whatever you say boss." Ginger replied with a roll of her eyes. "But, if you want my opinion, she is a little young to fall for your charms." She added, teaser, while making him blush in the process; before turning on her heels to grant them some privacy.

"Now, as for you child…" He scolded, angrily; grabbing the little girl by the waist, before raising her on a bar stool. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, Lucifer!" Trixie confessed; candidly. "I miss you, and I miss that you're not coming to our house anymore."

"Answer me this question: does your mother know you're here?" Lucifer questioned, frantically.

"No she doesn't." She shook her head; before folding repeatedly one of her little finger to make him lean near her. "I skipped school when it was playtime." She whispered near his left ear.

"That is …" He straightened his body into a standing position with the utmost shock plastered on his face. "That is very, very bad, you know that?" He disputed the little girl; before a large grin would slowly crack his full lips. "But it was also kind of brilliant …. High five?" He presented his right palm to grant her the chance to hit him hard with her small hand. "Keep in mind if your mother "ever" ask you what I was thinking of this little escape from school of yours, you'll tell her that I was outraged, shocked and reprimanded you."

"I'll tell her if she asks, Lucifer; I promise." Trixie agreed to his terms; nodding obediently.

"Now, what can I serve you?" He asked; walking rapidly behind the bar counter.

"Mm… A Scotch on the rocks!" She rose a straight finger in the air, with a bright toothless smile.

"A Shirley Temple with extra cherries coming right up!" He eyed her suspiciously; before mixing the ingredients. "And where did you learn to call that drink?"

"OK, I guess a Shirley Temple will have to do." She shrugged; good player. "I learned it on Netflix."

"I should have figure that one out myself!" Lucifer rolled his eyes; smiling. "Now drink this sugar concoction child so I can call your mother to tell her that you're here, before she loses her mind." He suggested, grabbing his cellphone left on the counter.

"Can we talk a little bit before you call her, please…Pretty please, Lucifer?" Trixie begged; placing both of her little hands in front of her chest in a prayer gesture, while titling her head.

"Oh… For my father's sake. That is the reason why I dislike little humans so much. " He rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Don't be silly, Lucifer… You "do" like me." Trixie giggled.

"So, tell me. What is this none sense, child, about you skipping school to come find me at my club?" Lucifer questioned, while dropping two cherries in the glass, adding a colorful umbrella; before pushing the glass in front of his uninvited guest.

"I miss you Lucifer." The child confessed; pouting. "I've heard Maze and mummy talking about you leaving mummy's work and it scares me because she is alone now. You're not there to protect her anymore."

"Oh … That is not how… I mean…" Lucifer tried to articulate his tormented thoughts. His head dropped near his chest; while he grabbed the edge of the bar counter with both hands; before suddenly walking around the counter to sit near Chloe's little girl. "Your mother is in good hands at work, there's… I mean there is this new Lieutenant, Marcus is his name, and he will take good care of her."

"I don't want her to work with this new person, Lucifer; I want her to work with you like it used to be." Trixie pouted, adorably.

"Well it's … It has been decide this way." Lucifer replied, a sad smile plastered on his lips.

"He won't protect her against the bad guys like you do." She shook her head, stubbornly.

"He's a very competent man in his field of work. Your mother will be safe." Lucifer promised to the young child; while patting her head.

"But he doesn't "love" her like you do." She shrugged.

"I …I don't…" He suddenly lost his breath in the middle of his sentence; nervously passing his right hand through his tangled dark hair.

"Love" – Was he, Lucifer Morningstar, capable of loving Chloe Decker? He had been infatuated by the thought of "perhaps" being able to become her "lover" or "boyfriend" but all of that had been thrown into the fire of hell the minute he had learned that his father has been planning this encounter all along.

"Oh look; it's your mum!" He exclaimed, after jumping out of his skin at the ring tone of his cellphone; only to realize who was calling.

"Great!" Trixie rolled her eyes; a loud sigh escaping her tiny lips. "I'll be grounded from now till Christmas."

"Lucifer Morningstar!" He responded, winking at the little girl.

"Lucifer? Please, please tell me Trixie is, by a slim chance, with you?" He heard her beg him.

"Detective; what a pleasant surprise." He greeted with an overjoyed tone of voice. "Trixie? Yes, the child is in fact with me; at my club actually."

"Is she there? Tell me if she's there?" He heard detective Espinoza asking the mother.

"Oh thank God!" Chloe sighed her relief. "Yes, she's at LUX." She responded to Dan.

"For fuck sake what is she doing at LUX?" The male detective swore; upset.

"I don't know …" Chloe shook her head to Dan, before reprising her exchange with Lucifer. "What could have possessed you to pick her up at school?"

"I beg your pardon, detective?" Lucifer asked between clenched teeth. "Are you implying that I would have kidnapped your "child" from her day at school, only to bring her back to my club without even discussing it with you?"

"What am I supposed to think, Lucifer? She's at your club, isn't she? She did not came by herself, did she?" She inquired, breathless.

"Lucifer, please?" Trixie implored him to lie in a whisper, placing both of her small hands in a prayer gesture.

"Oh for my father sake!" He closed his eyes; counting to ten in his mind before reprising his conversation with Chloe. "Alright, you got me, detective; I picked up the young spring at her school." He falsely confessed, shaking his head at Trixie.

"Thank you; Lucifer." Trixie mouthed the words, while granting him the brightest of all her smiles.

"I … I don't even know what to say to you anymore?" Chloe shook her head in disbelief; her teary sigh meeting the lieutenant's. "What would possess you to do something like this without priory informing me?"

Lucifer closed his eyes, grabbing the edge of the bar counter with both hands. This would certainly gave more fuel to Pierce's Express Train of shame over Lucifer's behaviors.

"Well, you know me, Detective, always so unpredictable." He replied, replacing the cellphone near his ear, while viciously biting into his bottom lip.

"I'll … I'll be there to pick her up in ten." She concluded, dryly; before hanging up on him.

"Is she mad at me?" Trixie asked; wincing.

"No child, she is not mad at you." Lucifer replied; his stare glued to the screen of his cellphone. "She is mad at me." He rectified; lowering the device on the counter.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Lucifer picked her up at school and brought our daughter to Lux?" Dan exploded; grabbing his head with both hands. "What was he thinking? Is he on drugs or what?"

"Is your daughter OK?" Marcus questioned, himself; reaching Chloe's office.

"Yes, she's OK; thank you. She's with Lucifer." She replied, lowering her sight to avoid explaining her friend's behavior. "I'll go pick her up now. If you don't mind that is?"

"Of course; take as much time as you want." The lieutenant agreed, with a single nod.

"I hope you'll kick his ass when you'll see him. And throw a punch to his face, courtesy of "me" while you're at it!" Dan added, before furiously leaving her office.

"Is it mister Morningstar habit to kidnap your daughter?" Marcus questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"No; he would never do that. I can't explain why he did it." She shook her head, still avoiding his inquiring sight.

"Well, the important thing is that she is safe and sound." He added, before nodding one last time before excusing himself out of her office.

* * *

"Trixie!" Chloe called her daughter's name; rushing down the stairs leading her to LUX' bar.

"I'm here, mummy; you don't need to yell." Trixie replied, sitting at the bar; while playing with her straw; a redhead woman standing by her side, behind the counter.

"I was worried sick about you!" Chloe exclaimed, reaching her daughter's sitting position; before hugging the little girl in her arms.

"I think I drank too many Shirley Temple, mummy." She commented; wincing. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"The amount of sugar you could have drank is the least of my problems." Chloe replied; releasing her daughter of her tight grip to cup her face with both hands. "Are you o.k.?"

"Of course I am OK; I was with Lucifer!" Trixie replied, truthfully; a smile spreading on her face.

"Beatrice Decker Espinoza, this is not remotely funny! I thought …" Chloe started scolding her daughter, before closing her eyes and starting counting to ten to lower her stress level. "I thought something bad had happened to you."

"I'm sorry, mummy; but there was no need for you to worry – I was with Lucifer." She repeated her statement over the loud and exasperated sigh of her mother.

"Well, mummy is "quite" not happy with him at the moment. I don't know what could have possessed him to bring you here on a school day." She responded, under clenched teeth.

"Please don't be mad at Lucifer." Trixie begged her mother with imploring eyes.

"Hi! I presume you're working here?" Chloe saluted, while handing her hand to the employee; disregarding her child' plea. "Where's Lucifer Morningstar?"

"Oh hey; I'm Ginger!" The redhead shook Chloe's hand, as courtesy. "The boss? I'm not sure." She replied, shrugging. "He asked me to keep an eye on the little one until you'll arrive to pick her up."

"Is he upstairs? I mean …" Chloe asked; blushing. "Is he at his penthouse? I would like to have a word with him."

"At his penthouse? No, I don't think he is. He needed to meet with suppliers for the big night he's hosting." The redhead replied, placing a few bottles on shelves. "You want me to leave him a message?"

"No it's OK; I'll leave him an earful on his cellphone. O.K. Trixie; we are living." Chloe grabbed her daughter by the waist, before lowering her on the floor. "Thank you." She added to the staff member; taking a few steps while taking Trixie's hand, before swirling on herself to ask: "What did you mean by the big night?"

"Oh you don't know?" Ginger asked, surprised. "Look!" She pointed toward the big new neon sign above the bar. "The boss is changing the name of the Club; Soon "LUX" will be history."

Both Chloe and Trixie rose their sights with astonishment plastered over both of their faces.

"Wow! Look at the sign mummy; Lucifer is truly the devil!" Trixie exclaimed, grinning wildly at her mother.

"Why would he do that?" Chloe wondered in shock; not recognizing her ex-partner' decisions anymore.

* * *

"Damn it! I can't figure out this killer… I can't!" Chloe swore out loud, grabbing her head with both hands. She was sitting at her office, after the work hours, in an empty precinct.

She finally realized the quietness of her surroundings, before glancing rapidly at her wrist watch to see the time: eight thirty! Thank God Maze had agreed to watch over Trixie, who (if accordingly to her wishes) should be tugged in her bed at a reasonable hour. That of course, if her roommate hasn't decided to watch a movie marathon with her daughter.

"I'm all for seeing dedication on the job from my employees; but it's time for you to go home to your daughter; Decker." Lieutenant Pierce (who had silently approached her sitting position) commented.

"You're still here!" She commented, cheerfully. "I mean… Why are you here, lieutenant?" She added, redness filling her cheeks.

"Marcus, please. And yes, I'm still here, but I'm the new "boss" so I need extra time to get acquainted with the staff and the precinct in itself. ." He replied; kindly dropping a cup of coffee in front of her sight. "Too late?" He questioned his offer, with a rose eyebrow.

"No, don't worry about it – I have a high tolerance to caffeine and thankfully it doesn't forbid me to sleep." She replied, smiling; before adding: "I can't leave right now … I'm stuck with this case!" Chloe rose the file in her right hand before dropping it back on her desktop. "I don't understand his motives? He's dressing the victims like full size dolls with the most pricy stuff for adult fetishes; only to destroy his own setup, by cutting the said outfits and slicing their bodies open."

"That's why we call them psychopath murderers." Marcus winked, playfully; taking a sitting position on a chair near her desk to sip his own cup.

"Of course I… I mean… I know that…Still, usually I'm able to understand the motives in a better way." She stammered; nervous laughter escaping her parted lips. "It's just that I can't understand this one for some sort of reason?"

"You want some help with the briefing of the case?" Marcus suggested, sipping his coffee.

"Well, if you're staying here late and are up to it; why not?" She shrugged, smiling.

"Are you hungry – I've ordered pizza for myself, maybe we could share a slice or two, _**Chloe**_?" The lieutenant suggested, mostly charming.

"I would like that, thank you." She replied, blushing lightly over him using her first name.

"OK I'm out; I don't want to miss the premiere of m my favorite TV series _**Scandal**_ , I swear to you it mixes all the bloody drama and stabbing that makes my heart skip a beat, you know? You should definitely call it the day too, Chloe." Ella exclaimed, loudly; while reaching her colleague office. "Oh, lieutenant … I did not see you there." She came to an abrupt halt; pinkness filling her cheeks.

"Obviously not, Miss Lopez." Marcus commented, while staring at the young woman. "So, stabbing and bloody drama make your hear skip a beat, I gather?" He teased her.

"What … eh… No, of course not, lieutenant Pierce. I mean … It's… it is television; I wouldn't find that remotely attractive in real life." Ella stammered, nervously; while jumping from one foot to the other.

The loud bell of the entrance door made them all three start at its strident tone.

"I guess that is the pizza!" Pierce informed before raising back on his feet. "And Miss Lopez?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Pierce?" She nodded; glancing in Chloe's direction who lowered her head to hide her laughter.

"Relax, I was joking. Enjoy your evening of stabbing and bloody drama." He winked, playfully; before leading his steps toward the stairs.

"I don't know why this man is making me so damn nervous!" Ella commented; dropping her butt on the chair he had just left. "And the chair is warm and smells like him."

"Maybe you want him to like you and appreciate your work at the precinct." Chloe shrugged, smiling.

"Perhaps… But, you know who I thinks he likes a lot?" Ella whispered in all confidence.

"No, who?" Chloe asked, evasively; while looking at the crime pictures she was holding in her hand.

"You! That's who." Ella exclaimed, excitedly.

"What? No … Stop saying that!" Chloe brushed her say with a rapid wave of her right hand. "He's the new lieutenant, my new boss, and … And, we are just blending our thoughts together to catch this new killer."

"Right! If this is how you want to call it." Ella commented. "But what will you do with Lucifer; I mean if you ever hook-up with Pierce?"

"Ella, for God sake, from where is this coming from?" The female detective asked; annoyed by what she was hearing.

"Well, if you need to ask then you're more clueless than I thought that you were; Decker!" The young woman replied, astonishment plastered on her face.

"Pizza is here!" Marcus, who had come back from picking-it-up; informed; while passing his head through the glass door.

"I guess it's my cue to leave." Ella said, before adding: "Enjoy the pizza, and … The blending of thoughts to catch the killer." She narrowed her sight on Chloe; who sighed loudly at her imply.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

"So, I guess you've decided to stay in this grumpy state of mind until Christmas or is there an end to your insufferable bad mood over Lucifer's actions?" Maze questioned, arms crossed over her chest; while leaning her left upper body on the arch of the entrance door of Chloe's bedroom. "It's been two weeks now; Decker."

"Do you even realize that he picked up Trixie at her school to bring her back to LUX without even asking for my permission, do you?" Chloe exclaimed, still unhappy by the past event; while furiously folding washed clothes on her bed. "She's a child, Maze; what could have possessed him to make such decision?" She questioned further more. "I thought I was losing my mind thinking that one of our murderer could have kidnapped my daughter."

"Maybe if you would give me the chance to explain to …" Maze started explaining; before being cut in her track.

"No, no, Maze; I don't want you to excuse his behavior to me. "This" wasn't right; and … he perfectly knew that." Chloe waved a forbidden finger under her roommate's nose; tears filling her eyes. "And do you think that he would take five minutes of his precious time to try to reach me to explain himself? Do you? No, he did not!" She added, furiously. "And you know why? Because he's planning a special night at his famous club!"

"Well, with the way you are sending him directly to hell, I wonder why he wasn't incline to contact you in the first place." Maze replied, teaser; taking a few steps inside the bedroom to reach Chloe's standing position.

"This is not even remotely funny, Maze." Chloe replied, dropping a few t-shirts on the bedspread. "I don't know what is wrong with him!" She added while grabbing her head both hands. "Did you heard about LUX? He wants to change the clubs' name, but why? What got into him?"

"Not his best of ideas; I'll grant you that." Maze rolled her eyes; sighing loudly. "But Decker, if you need to ask me what got into him, then you never even remotely understood who Lucifer Morningstar truly was and especially why he's acting this way."

"I … I don't know what you mean by that." Chloe shook her head, redness filling both of her cheeks.

"You want me to spell it for you, really?" The female demon stood her ground; closed fists placed on each side of her waist.

"It wasn't my decision neither my fault, Maze!" Chloe exclaimed, copying her roommate posture.

"I'm not implying that it was your fault; obviously it was all Marcus- _ **I'm fucking perfect**_ -Pierce' fault; but it crushed Lucifer, Decker!" Maze explained. "And when Lucifer is crushed is acting up like Trixie would after being forbidden of ice cream after dinner."

"I don't know why he would be crushed I mean?" Chloe shrugged, uncomfortable by the sudden turn in this exchange, before frantically grabbing one of the t-shits back in her hands to fold it.

"So you want me to spell it then? Fine; you're under his skin, Decker! He did not only lose you as a partner, he lost the chance to … Damn it! He will kill me for this… He lost the chance to get you into his bed one day; to share a glimpse of earthy happiness with you – if only for one night!"

"What?" Chloe froze, swallowing a lump in her throat; her sight locked with Maze's. "No, I mean; we're friends nothing more." She stipulated, shaking her head.

"Friends, really?" Maze winced at the mere thought; crossing her arms back over her chest. "I guess it must be because of your friendship that he changed the name of his club then? And I guess it is also because of your friendship that he's hosting a night of sins and pleasure? Are you blind? He's making all these wrong choices because he lost you, damn it!"

"Don't do this to me, Maze; it's not fair!" Chloe warned her roommate to stop.

"What is not fair is you blinding yourself from the truth!" Maze replied, unshakable. "The way I see it; you jump into it with your eyes wide open; or you lose him for good this time!" She warned the female detective. "Because it was Pierce's fault that you lost him as your partner; but it will be yours if you lose him as the best lover you could ever have!"

Chloe's chest rose up and down over her heavy breathing; redness covering not only her face but neckline now.

"I … I don't know what you're implying, but … But we are just friends. And frankly, to this point, I don't even know if we're still even _**that**_ to each other. Especially after he gave me the scare of my life by picking up Trixie at school."

"Lucifer did not pick-me-up at school, mummy." They both heard Trixie's voice, before turning on themselves too see her standing underneath the arch of Chloe's bedroom.

"What?" Her mother exclaimed, in surprise; before rapidly glancing at Maze.

"What do you mean by that, kiddo? Wasn't he the one who brought you to the club?" Maze interrogated, while winking at Trixie to play along.

"No. I came to the club by myself." Trixie admitted, shamefully. "Am I in trouble?"

"Is she in trouble, Decker?" Maze asked Chloe with a single shrug; amusement perceived in her tone of voice.

"Why would you do something like that?" Chloe approached the child; before kneeling in front of her daughter.

"Well, I saw how sad you were since Lucifer wasn't working with you anymore, mummy; and I missed him as much as you do, so… I left school and I took a taxi to his fancy club because I wanted to talk to him." Trixie confessed, humbly.

"Do you know how dangerous this was, Trixie? Do you even realize how worried I was?" Chloe scolded; grabbing the child by the arms.

"I'm sorry; mummy. It was all my fault; please don't be mad at Lucifer?" Trixie implored her not to be.

"Yeah, it was all her fault; please don't be mad at Lucifer, Decker." Maze repeated the child's say; teasingly.

"You're grounded from now to eternity; you hear me?" Chloe warned her daughter.

"Hopefully, it'll last until next week." Maze commented; winking at Trixie.

"If you stop being mad at Lucifer, I think it was worth telling you the truth and being punished, mummy." Trixie added, shamefully.

"Go to your room and think about your lies and how worried I've been." Chloe pointed toward the exit of her bedroom.

"Yes, mummy." Trixie lowered her head; dragging both of her feet.

'Well, well, well … It seems it wasn't Lucifer's fault after all." Maze placed herself in front of Chloe's sight; a large grin spreading on her face. "In fact, it seems that he even tried to save Trixie from being grounded by you, by taking the blame himself."

"I'm her mother that is my job to ground her when she is lying to me." Chloe replied, furiously, while grabbing more clothes in the basket to fold. "It wasn't his call to make."

"I'm not debating that, Decker; but what will you do now?" Maze teased.

"I … I don't know what you mean?" Chloe lowered her sight, to avoid staring at her friend and admitting the truth to herself.

"Let me put it in a simpler way for you, Decker." Maze suddenly sat in the bed; grabbing Chloe's jaw to stare into her eyes. "I think you owe a certain someone an apology and maybe more than that."

* * *

Chloe Decker pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a rapid glance at the clock placed above the fire mantle – ten fifteen p.m. She sighed loudly; she wasn't even able to concentrate her mind on her mystery book. She shook her head to stop thinking about Lucifer's event night at "LUX" (or whatever the club was named now). Tomorrow if she would find the courage to text him; she would present her deepest apologies for blaming him in regard of Trixie's disappearance.

"OK, the black one or the red one?" Chloe rose her head from her book, her eyes widening at the sight of the most revealing and shortest dresses she had ever seen in all her life.

"You're going out, Maze?" She questioned, with a sincere smile; lowering her glasses on her book. Trust Maze to dress in such scandalous way. As for her own self she would never been seen in neither of them!

"No; _**you're going out**_ , to Lucifer's club. So which one?" Maze inquired, once more; holding both hangers steadily.

"I'm … I'm going nowhere; I'm staying home!" Chloe objected, vehemently; jumping on both feet from her sitting position in the armchair; like the said chair was on fire.

"Yeah, right. Nope, not tonight, Decker. Tonight, you're going out!" Maze shook her head. "Personally, I would take the red one because … Duh, Red… Obviously! And also because it will display your legs. And I know for a fact that he's obsessed with legs."

"That is not displaying, Maze; that is walking naked in front of thousands of people!" Chloe replied, in shock.

"Right… But who cares about thousands of people's opinions? You just want to impress one person in particular, right?" Maze rectified.

"Maze! I'm reading a very good book and … And… I … I wasn't even invited to this … This "thing" Lucifer is hosting." Chloe stammered, nervously.

"Seriously Decker, you seriously think that you need an invite to Lucifer's night while wearing this?" The female demon questioned, pushing the fabric at one inch of distance of Chloe's nose.

"I can't! " Chloe pushed the dress out of her sight. "I mean … It's late, I wasn't invited and … There's Trixie!"

"Trixie what? I'll babysit her!" Maze shrugged, unimpressed by Chloe's childish attitude. "Now, take the damn dress, do your hair, put some makeup and go!"

"What if…" Chloe tried to articulate, her nerves taking over her stable state of mind; holding the dress close to her chest.

"Decker, repeat after me: _**I want this**_." Maze replied simply, nodding once.

"OK; I'll go … If … I mean if only to apologize." She shrugged, in hope of showing her roommate that she was unaffected by all of this. "And then I'll come back home."

"Whatever you want to call it; Decker. But let me tell you: if he sees you in this; you won't come back home." Maze shrugged herself, while walking back toward her bedroom. "Just know that I'll watch Trixie all night if needed; and I'll bring her to school tomorrow morning also if you went missing for the entire night." She added, turning on herself to wink at the female detective.

* * *

"We have arrived at LUX pretty lady." The middle age, Italian, taxi driver announced his eyes glued to the rear-view mirror to drool over Chloe's look.

But could she truly blame the man for eyeing her in such obvious way? Maze short red dress shirt was revealing the entire length of her legs and then some more, the back was completely bare, and her neckline was borderline too revealing. If it wasn't for her black Sweden dressy coat she wouldn't have put a foot outside of her home – Maze or no Maze!

"It's detective actually." She rectified, nervously; dipping her right hand into her red velvet clutch bag to retrieve a twenty. "Here; keep the change." She buried the money into his hand before grabbing the passenger door handle to get out of the vehicle.

"Well; Gracias pretty lady!" He thanked her, profusely, before burying the payment in his trousers' front pocket. "I've heard this is the place to be this evening; you're not the first young woman I brought here tonight."

"Yes, apparently it seems that it is the place to be." Chloe nodded at his say; taking a deep breathe to give herself courage, before hitting the sidewalk with her silver high heels sandals.

* * *

"Detective Decker!" The tall, muscular bouncer placed at the entrance of Lucifer's club saluted, cordially.

"Hi… I mean _**Good evening**_ …mm… " Chloe pushed her right closed fist again her forehead to remember the man first name, while a group of impatient women placed in a line on the sidewalk darting their angry eyes at her.

"William, detective." He informed her, with a single nod; both hands crossed over his bulged chest.

"Yes, William." She then remembered; nervously biting into her bottom lip.

"Are you working on a case?" The said William inquired, grabbing the velvet cord to grand her a rapider access to the entrance door.

"No, no … I'm … I'm a bit uncomfortable actually." Chloe stammered though her sentence; while jumping from one foot to the other. "I … I would like to see Lucifer but I … I don't have an invite to this night event."

"Oh, it's quite fine, Detective Decker; you don't need an invite." William shook his head; a wide smile plastered all over his face. "Mister Morningstar said that I should always grant you access."

"OK, well… I guess I have a free pass then." Chloe commented, taking a step forward to approach the threshold of the entrance door. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Detective Decker." William concluded, gently pushing the young woman on the red carpet, inside the club.

* * *

"Linda Martin!" The petite blonde answered her cellphone, while grabbing a bowl of fresh popcorn out of the microwave.

"I may have done something that could _**possibly**_ have repercussion." Maze shared; while frowning at her admission.

"Mm… Is it mandatory that I know? Did you kill someone?" Linda inquired, while throwing a few pieces of popcorn inside her mouth.

"Of course not! It's been a while since I killed a human!" Maze responded, outraged.

"Well, I'm very proud of you. And I'm also glad that whatever this is, it won't forbid me to enjoy my movie night." She let herself fall in her sofa; with her bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"So you don't want to know then?" The female demon asked, dumbstruck. "Why would you not though?"

"It's not that I do or don't; it's more that I won't hear the end of it if I say that I don't want to know." Linda explained herself, carefully.

"Right. I'll take that as a yes." Maze shrugged Linda's uncertainty away, before announcing: "I may have pushed Chloe into Lucifer's bed."

"What?" Linda started to cough; almost chocking on a piece of popcorn. "Can you clarify this?"

"Well; you know. They've been playing cat and mouse for a while now, and they are obviously both miserable since he was fired from the precinct, because of that asshole Pierce." Maze shared her thoughts under clenched teeth.

"Maze; he may have fired Lucifer from his position as a civil consultant, but he's still your boss." Linda tried to redirect her friend on the right track.

"Like I give a flying fuck about that asshole!" She confessed, rolling her eyes.

"OK, so … how did you push Chloe into Lucifer's bed? At our last session he did not mention that encounter had occurred or seemed different? Because I imagine that he would. " Linda thought to herself, out loud. "At the base of things, there's nothing wrong about making them acknowledge their feelings for each other; if she knew who he truly was and accepted that fact."

"Well, they did not do the nasty yet; but … I'm quite sure they will tonight." Maze informed her friend. "I send her to his club in one of my dresses and high heels. There's no way he'll be able to resist that."

"You did what? Wasn't it tonight that he was supposed to announce to the world that he truly was the devil by changing the name of his club?" Linda exclaimed, dropping her bowl on her coffee table. "Though, from the get-go I always thought that idea was ludicrous and would backfire on him. What will he show? His new set of wings? The clientele will think it's a setup, an attraction of some sort."

"See; that's what I think too! He's acting up not only because he lost his position at the precinct, but more so because he lost Chloe!" Maze commented.

"You're going to ask me to go to the club; aren't you?" Linda closed her eyes, sighing loudly.

"Well; I would go myself but I need to babysit Trixie." Maze informed her friend. "Pretty please, Linda? Just to be sure that everything is alright?"

"I can't believe you're making me miss a movie night!" Linda shook her head, in disbelief.

* * *

"Thanks." Chloe nodded at the hostess while grabbing from her hand the angel shaped piece of paper sporting the number **222** ; before placing it inside her clutch bag. She crept her thin figure between the large crowd to reach the bar counter.

"What will it be?" A platinum blonde asked the detective from her standing place behind the counter.

"Oh … Eh… I guess a glass of white win would be fine." Chloe responded, with a shy smile; nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Coming right up!" The female bartender replied, filling a glass to half its capacity before handing it to Chloe. "Love your dress by the way, it's sexy as "hell"… No pun intended!" The bartender rose a straight finger at the new large "Devil" red sign placed above the bar; small laughter escaping her red lips.

"Right, it's quite catchy would you say?" Chloe rose her head at the neon sign; before paying for her drink.

"The boss never do "things" in half, I've heard." The blonde responded, shrugging.

"Thanks for the dress by the way, but it's not mine." Chloe responded, pulling on the fabric, without gaining a single inch to cover her legs. "I mean, a friend of mine lent me the dress."

"Well, you're wearing it like a fucking Goddess" The blonde winked once more. "Hey I'm just wondering: are you Chloe Decker, the boss's ex-partner at the L.A. precinct? I'm kind of new here, but I've learned he used to fill a position as a civil consultant there?"

"Eh… Yes, he was, and I am Chloe Decker." She suddenly blushed, lowering her head to slowly take a sip at her glass of wine.

"Wow! I can't imagine him doing that sort of thing, you know? He's kind of dark and mysterious." The female bartender commented. "I guess you weren't in need of an invite tonight, then?"

"I guess not." Chloe shook her head; scattering her sight on the length of the bar counter, the dance floor, the sitting area, the many levels, and the upstairs balconies. There was not a single sign of Lucifer anywhere? "Where is the man of the hour, anyway?" She asked, with a lighter voice and false nonchalance.

"The boss? I couldn't say. It's still very early though." The bartender took a quick look at her wrist watch. "I'm sure he'll show his face eventually. After all, he has a big announcement to make." She added, turning her head to look at a few customers who were trying to grab her attention. "Hey, I need to take care of the customers…nice talking to you; Chloe…Have fun OK?"

"Sure, thanks." Chloe nodded; nervously biting into her bottom lip.

"Care to dance?" She heard the invite.

"What?" She swirled on herself to face a tall, dark curly hair guy.

"Do you care to dance?" He asked once room, sliding his appreciative sight on her deep neckline before lowering it down on the length of her bare legs perched on her high heels sandals.

"I just got something to drink actually." She rose her glass of wine in the air. She had never been really good with the all flirting with stranger's thing; and that wouldn't change tonight. Only one person had managed to make her vulnerable and she knew all too well who that person was, and that was scarring the hell out of her! "I'm kind of waiting for someone."

"Well, you could wait for that "someone" while dancing, no?" The guy suggested, politely. "Don't worry I'm not a serial killer." He signed a cross in front of his chest. "I saw that you were standing alone at the bar counter and … Well, I've met several other lovely ladies like you and we are all dancing."

"I don't know … OK…I guess, I could wait while dancing." She finally agreed, putting her glass down; before letting the male stranger grab her hand to bring her on the dance floor.

* * *

" _ **Good evening Los Angeles!"**_ The D.J. shouted into his microphone under the loud cheers of the large crowd _ **. "How are you all doing tonight?"**_ More cheers filled the club. _**"I'm your D.J. Frankie Knuckles for the night. My good friend Lucifer Morningstar invited me to this special event to rename "LUX" as "The Devil's club"."**_ He added, enthusiastically. _**"Are you ready to party? To rumble? To make this night an unforgettable one?"**_ The crowd agreed while shouting a "yes". " _ **Let's start with an old classical of Rihanna that will summarize what we all want for tonight: Please don't stop the music!"**_

"Hello ladies!" Lucifer Morningstar (dressed with an impeccable Armani deep blue three pieces suit and a satin white shirt) approached the small group of women who were gathering on the highest level of the club; their hands grabbing the railing. "Are you enjoying your evening so far?"

"Ladies; it is Lucifer!" One of the brunettes exclaimed, excitedly, before jumping into his arms to kiss his cheeks; soon followed by the rest of them.

"Well, well what a lovely welcome." Lucifer commented; a large grin raising both corners of his full lips. "Now, now, don't push this way, ladies, there's enough of me for each one of you." He added, teaser; making them laugh and exchange a few pleasantries about the evening.

"Tell us Lucifer; when is this big reveal of yours going to happen?" A redhead asked him; winking seductively at him.

"Well, all in good time, darling, all in good time." Lucifer raised both palms to hold their enthusiasm. "Now go the bar; the first drinks are on me!"

They all expressed their enthusiasm with another round of kisses, before being pushed toward the staircase leading them on the lower level of the dance floor.

Lucifer let a sigh of relief escape his parted lips after their departure, passing a hand over his face to relax his tensed muscles. He turned on himself to grab the railing with both hands; his sight brushing the large crowd of people rocking their body and swinging their behinds on the dance floor.

He suddenly blenched, swallowing a lump in his throat when his dark eyes caught a glimpse of _**Chloe Decker**_ on the dance floor.

"Detective…" He whispered to himself; mostly surprised by her presence.

She did not feel his burning gaze locked on her; which gave Lucifer the advantage to stare at her silhouette for the longest of time. The red dress she was wearing wasn't one of her own; he was certain of that fact. Her back was bare from shoulder to her small, a small piece of fabric placed around her neck holding her deep neckline in place, while giving him a good view of the roundness of her perfect breasts. His overall close examination hit him hard in the guts, and under the belt, the moment he noticed the shortness of the outfit. The hem of her dress barely covering her ass to display a long pair of legs dressed with a silver pair of high heels.

"Down boy, down!" He ordered his crotch area to obey, under clenched teeth; while pushing his hardness down with a subtle brush of his right hand.

 _ **It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
**_

He closed his eyes, the tip of his tongue sliding over his bottom lip to wet its dryness. What the actual hell was she doing here dressed like that? And what was this sudden reaction of his, he was acting like a teenager starving for his first sexual encounter! But who was he kidding? Wasn't it always like that with Chloe: craving, wanting, starving for everything that was "hers", and wishing for what he couldn't have because it had been priory decided by his father?

 _ **Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)**_

But what if she was the one wanting it – wanting him? He reopened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat when he realized that his sight was now locked with hers. She had stopped dancing, her head rose at him, and her eyes asking the same questions that he was asking himself.

He slowly nodded; signing her to stay on the dance floor that he would be down soon.

ooOoo

"Get a grip on yourself, Decker!" Chloe mumbled to herself; her right hand rose over the left side of her chest; just above her heart that was literally drumming at the moment at the simple glimpse of him.

She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths inside her lungs to calm herself down; before reopening them to grasp a hold on herself, while reprising a few dance moves. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor, and though no one seemed to have noticed or cared, she needed to regain her normal capacity and not act like a teenager girl who had just seen her boy crush! Yes, but that was easier said than done; it was _**Lucifer Morningstar**_ we were talking about, not a puberty, acne prone face, fourteen years old!

 _ **Who knew,  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't**_

 _ **Where was he?**_ She questioned herself, scattering the dance floor. It had been a good five minutes since they had locked eyes, and her heart was pumping so fast that she was more than certain that she would soon faint in front of all these people! Damn you Lucifer… Damn you and your ability to stir feelings inside of my heart, my body and soul!

 _ **Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face**_

She suddenly jumped out of her skin; the heat of a warm body slowly invading the skin of her bare back, with two large hands sliding on each side of her waist, before landing on each side of her pelvic bones.

"This is an unexpected surprise." She heard him whisper, her eyelids closing under a will of their own over the deep English tone of his voice. His lips and breath brushed her right earlobe while his hands brought her in a closer proximity with his muscular tall body.

"Lucifer…" Chloe mouthed his name on her parted lips.

"Good evening, detective." He greeted, sensually; before subtly rolling his hips for her to follow the rhythm of the song. "I wasn't expecting you." He added; his fingers descending down on her higher thighs to touch the bareness of her legs.

"I … I wanted …" She stammered nervously; her hands sliding over the skin of his forearms (he got rid of his jacket prior to joining her on the dance floor) to finally interlaced her fingers with his own.

"Yes? What is it that you wanted?" Lucifer asked, once again; his head finding the hollow of her right shoulder; his lips barely touching her skin while the caress of his breath woke her core in slow, delightful contractions.

"I wanted to … To apologize." She finally managed to get the truth out of her system. "I've been awful to you. I mean… I know that you covered for Trixie and … I'm truly sorry for my rudeness toward you, Lucifer."

 _ **I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
Dj let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_

"Oh …" He cleared his throat, swallowing a lump in his throat. "The young one told you the truth. It was nothing really. I guess your offspring got under my skin _**too**_ for me to lie for her." He commented, toneless. "So; I can only imagine that you're waiting for Marcus Pierce to arrive? You're on a date or something?"

"What? Who…No… I…I came alone, why would you say that? I came to see you, Lucifer." She turned her head to stare into his dark sight. "What do you mean Trixie got under your skin _**too**_?" She swirled her body around, slowly raising her arms and hands to wrap at the base of his neck. Being so close of him after such a long time apart was like a drug to her; she needed to touch him… To reassure herself that he was still there for her.

"Do you really have to ask who the other person who got under my skin is?" He questioned in a low murmur, sliding a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. "And, do you really want to play this game with me, Detective? Because I won't back down this time around." He warned her, with a raised eyebrow; suddenly grabbing her hips with both hands before bringing her in full contact with his chest and his hardness expanding in his designer pants.

"Oh…" Her body reacted instantly; her lips opening with a small cry escaping her throat, while discovering his obvious arousal.

 _ **Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_

"Where did you find this dress?" He asked, tracing with the tips of his fingers the delicious curves of her butt. "Because … It's triggering quite a response inside my body." He teased, softly biting into the lobe of her left ear.

"I … What… I…?" She stammered, nervously; feeling his lips softly kissing her cheeks. "It's Maze… I borrowed it from her." She informed him more. "What are you doing? I'm all dizzy."

"Remind me to send her a thank you note; detective." Lucifer replied, his hands roaming over her higher back and shoulders. "Tell me now…For what purpose did you borrow this dress, detective?" He questioned, his hands sliding down to reach the small of her back; while triggering a range of shivers in her entire body. "It's the effect I want to have on you."

"I don't understand what you're asking me?" She lied through her teeth; grabbing the hair at the base of his neck with both hands for forbid herself to faint at his feet.

"Well, if that is the case; please forgive me for interrupting your evening." He abruptly respond, pushing himself at arm length of her trembling body, before nodding as a last greeting.

"Lucifer … No, please…" She grabbed his right wrist to retain him by her side.

"Yes, detective?" He questioned, with a toneless voice and a raised chin.

She took a few steps, both hands placed over his chest, before raising herself on the tip of her high heels sandals to bless his lips of a chaste kiss.

 _ **Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show, oh**_

"What this mean?" Lucifer mouthed the question over her lips.

"It means that I've missed you, and … And that I want to be with you." She confessed; her voice and body trembling over the strong emotions.

"Then this is not the place…" Lucifer commented, with his eyes closed and his forehead bending near hers; while grabbing her right hand. "This should be a private show between the two of us, detective."

* * *

Chloe's back hit the elevator wall while Lucifer managed to push the call button to make the cabin rise and elevate her body to help her wrap her legs around his hips at the same time, leaving her both breathless and flush in the process.

She had not time to come to her senses when his hard and demanding lips crashed over hers for the first time ever. Yes, she had kissed him previously on the beach, and earlier on the dance floor, but _**holy saints**_ … This past times were only peaks over his closed lips; this present time was completely different! She had to open her lips to intake air inside her lungs and he took this opportunity to plunge his tongue inside her mouth, leaving her dizzy under his expert skills to French kiss; while she couldn't forbid herself to dry humping his body to help her contain this intense sexual need of him.

Lucifer's hands roamed all over her body, from cupping her breasts with dexterity, to grabbing her butt cheeks with ways that she heard herself pant in his arms like a teenager, while his lips traced a line of fire down the right side of her neck.

"I swear if this elevator is not reaching the damn floor of my penthouse I'll take you over this wall!" Lucifer mouthed the sentence over her parted lips.

It's with much relief that the strident sound of the elevator bell infiltrated the small cabin, with the elevator's door opening on the living area of Lucifer's penthouse.

"Not a second too soon!" He growled; while placing his hands underneath Chloe's butt to carry her inside.

He slowly dropped her on the lid of the piano, before taking a few steps back; a seductive smile raising both corners of his manly lips.

"Please Lucifer, no…don't leave me _**dry**_ like this?" Chloe couldn't refrain herself from commenting. "I mean…" She rose her right hand over her lips to hide her sudden blushing and control her dirty mouth. What was wrong with her for God sake? "It's not what I wanted to say." She shook her head.

"It is not now; detective?" Lucifer teased; slowly raising his hands to undo the buttons of his silk shirt, his chest now in full display; while slowly retracing his steps toward her sitting position. "As for being _**dry**_ darling; I can reassure you that you are not." He commented, himself; before sliding a few fingers from the soft curve underneath her right knee, upward inside her thighs to reach the hem of her dress, before finally inserting his hand under the fabric of her dress to reach her soaked panties to slowly caress her sex on top of the wet fabric.

"Oh…." Chloe's head tilted backward, her mouth opened with the single sound of ecstasy escaping her throat; with her hands reaching his shoulders to keep her equilibrium perched over the lids of the piano.

"Oh detective…I can't wait to taste you; the need is burning inside of me." He whispered while nibbling on her right earlobe; his fingers not stopping their erotic ministrations now placed deep inside of her core.

"Lucifer, please?" She begged him; her hips helping him thrust deeper inside her walls.

"Detective, are you sure?" He asked her, mostly concerned by her response; while grabbing her chin to make her rise her sight in his.

"Chloe…"She rectified him, with a shy smile.

"Chloe." He pronounced her name, a huge smile spreading on his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded, still smiling. "I want you, Lucifer … Now."

"Then… Up we go, sweetheart!" He retrieved his fingers from his own personal heaven before taking Chloe by surprise by raising her in his arms, under her sudden burst of laughter.

* * *

"Linda? What are you doing here?" Amenadiel exclaimed, highly surprised to see the female doctor. He promptly grabbed the drink the bartender placed on the bar counter for his behalf, before clearing a passage into the crowd to reach her.

"Amenadiel?" Linda swirled on herself to face the black skin angel. "I'm here because Maze asked me to be here." She shouted, herself.

"You're here for who?" Amenadiel repeated her say, loudly; his voice being buried into the noise of the large crowd. "We should find a quiet place to talk."

"You think we'll find it here, tonight?" Linda shrugged, apologetically.

"Come!" Amenadiel grabbed Linda's left forearm to drag her away from the busy dance floor. "There is a sitting booth that looks empty just there." He pointed a finger toward a dark and more silent sitting area at the right side of the dancing floor.

"Let's go then!" Linda nodded in approval. "Did you ever saw the club so packed?" She commented, taking her sitting position on the red velvet bench.

"No it's crazy!" Amenadiel agreed with a nod and a smile. "My brother must be enjoying this immensely…. Wherever he is."

"Were is Lucifer anyway?" Linda asked; scattering the crowd.

"I have no idea." The angel shrugged. "I thought that he would be more than eager to show himself at his own special event."

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked; reaching their booth.

"I'm good, thanks." Amenadiel showed his Scotch. "What will it be, Linda?" He then inquired, politely.

"Oh … I'll take a chocolate martini, please." She gave her choice of drink.

"Coming right up." The waitress turned on her high heels; empty platter in her right hand.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; looking at the large crowd on the dance floor.

"I wasn't aware you were coming." Amenadiel finally commented, with a smile.

"Well, I had received the formal invitation by the mail." Laura responded, while clearing her throat with a discreet cough.

"I wouldn't take it the wrong way if you were here to pick up the pieces after the big revelation." Amenadiel commented, with a loud sigh.

"You mean about his admission to the entire world, or more accurately the people present at this even, that he is in fact the devil?" Linda asked, with a single shrug. "Lucifer wouldn't be Lucifer without his eccentric decisions and actions."

"A chocolate martini." The waitress came back, while carefully dropping the glass on the round table.

"Thank you for the drink, Amenadiel." The petite blonde nodded, before grabbing her glass.

"You should thank my brother, I'm on the V.I.P. list – all my drinks are free; and you probably are too." Amendial winked, playfully. "Cheers Linda!" He knocked his glass with hers.

"Same to you, Amenadiel." Linda wished him.

"I wonder where his sorry ass is, though." Amenadiel repeated, nervously rubbing his chin.

"Well, I guess it can only mean that he has probably find another way to pass the time." Linda barely whispered the words; burying her face inside her martini glass.

"OK Linda, I've known you long enough to know that something is truly going on here, so spill!" Amenadiel warned her; his big brown eyes darted on her. "

"What? No…. Why would you think that I'm hiding something from you?" Linda shook her head, nervously; redness filling her cheeks.

"Because you obviously are! What has done my brother now?" He added, pulling her glass away.

"Nothing; for once he has done nothing. And frankly, I don't know if there is a single reason why we should get worry over this." Linda replied, while rubbing her hands together.

"You want to try again? What exactly is "this"?" The black angel asked, once more.

"Well, Maze…" Linda started explaining, before being abruptly cut in her say.

"I knew it!" Amenadiel rose on both legs; pointing a forbidden finger at Linda. "I knew she was in the middle of all of this!"

"Amenadiel, please sit down; it is not what you think." She asked him to do; grabbing his left wrist to lower him at her level. "Her heart was actually in a good place."

"Please forgive me, Linda, the concept is hard for me to swallow." Amenadiel winced at the idea.

"Well, this time around I can attest that it came from the goodness of her heart and it was essentially to help her friends." Linda added, with a shy smile. "She pushed Chloe to come here tonight."

"Detective Decker? I did not see her on the dance floor or at the bar." Amenadiel commented, highly surprised.

"Let me finish." She added, dropping her right hand on his forearm. "She dressed detective Decker in one of her sexy dresses and high heels shoes in hope of making your brother and Chloe finally acknowledge their feelings for each other. So, I can only guess that your brother absence from his own event is related to her."

"Oh… Right; I see." Amenadiel nodded, suddenly out of words. "It's not that bad though, is it?"

"Well..." Linda winced at the thought. "The intention was good."

"Oh no, I get it, It's bad, very bad …you're right!" Amenadiel grabbed his head with both hands. "Chloe has no idea that my brother is the devil in the flesh and entering some kind of relationship with him on this foundation can only backfire on the both of them and … Oh shit! – Tonight he wanted to reveal who he truly was at this event!"

"Granted I don't think that he'll be able to reveal much about his devil self if only the atrocious neon sign bearing his name." Linda winced in disdain while staring at the said sign.

"Oh don't remind me of that sign, please." The dark angel winced, himself. "So you're here for damage control, if ever such damage occurs between my brother and Chloe."

"Something like that, yes." Linda nodded; with a shy smile. "Maze couldn't be here because she had to babysit Trixie; but … She truly did not mean any harm, Amenadiel."

"Well, that is certainly a first." He sighed loudly; rubbing his eyelids. "I guess, for the single time since I've known her, her heart was in a good place. Let's hope that if Chloe is indeed with my brother, he won't act like an ass and will do the right thing by telling her the truth."

"Well, only time will tell." The pretty doctor shrugged, fatalist. "But if that is the case; she'll need help to digest the news."

"Oh my God, you guys!" They both jumped out of their skin at the loud cry. "I never thought in a million years that I would find you here with this packed crowd of people; isn't it crazy?" Ella Lopez sashed her petite silhouette to come sit between Amenadiel and Linda.

"Ella? What…What are you doing here?" Linda inquired; glancing rapidly at Amenadiel, who shrugged, helpless.

"What? You two did not receive an invite to this event? Am I the only one who did?" Ella wondered, pointing a straight finger alternatively to Linda and Amenadiel. "But that can't be true; you're his brother."

"Oh I received an invite alright." The tall angel replied, nodding. "That's why I'm here."

"Right… Totally that's why you're here." Ella stipulated, nodding herself. "And that is why you're here too, Doctor Martin."

"I think we got that covered." Linda commented, her eyebrows arching.

"Isn't it crazy though; I mean Lucifer is set on the fact that he's truly the devil?" Ella continued bubbling. "I mean, man … That is crazy; right? He organized this event to shout it to the world!"

"Totally crazy." Amenadiel agreed; while coughing nervously.

"Well, it's a way of marketing your product I guess?" Linda tried to cover the truth; without believing for a second that Miss Lopez would believe such a ludicrous truth.

"Oh totally! He's expanding his club' horizon." Ella nodded once more; sipping her sex on the beach drink. "So; where's Chloe?"

"Whom?" Both Linda and Amenadiel asked; while showing a false indifference, before tilting their heads simultaneously.

"Hello? Detective Chloe Decker and also Lucifer's ex-partner. It's clearly impossible that she wasn't invited! Her and Lucifer; they were glued to the hips!" Ella commented, shrugging both shoulders. "OK granted Lucifer losing his position as the civil consultant at the precinct must have been hard for the both of them; and I truly doubt Marcus Pierce is invited, you know?"

"Mm…" They both hummed, while nodding their heads and hiding their knowledge of the said story.

"You know what guys? We should go dancing to revive your party spirits!" Ella exclaimed, enthusiastically; jumping on both of her feet into a standing position.

"I think it's an amazing idea!" Amenadiel accepted the present invitation; raising on both legs to gently push Ella toward the said dancing floor. "Are you coming Linda?" He winked at her to imply that this move was the perfect diversion.

"I'm right behind you; I just need to take this call." She replied, with faked enthusiasm for Ella's behalf; pulling her cellphone from her clutch bag before answering the call.

"Why did you take so much time to answer your cellphone?" Maze busted into the device.

"Because I'd put my cellphone on vibration; I couldn't answer you with Ella Lopez glued to my side!" Linda responded, between clenched teeth. "She's asking way too much questions as it is."

"Oh… She's there? Why is she there?" Maze asked; impatiently.

"Because the entire L.A. is here, Maze; the club is packed!" Linda replied, nervously. "And more specifically, Lucifer send Ella an invitation."

"I did not receive one?!" Maze objected, vehemently. "How come he did not send me one?"

"Seriously? You're his right arm demon protector; do you seriously think that you need one?" Linda lost her patience; rolling her eyes.

"I guess not, if you put it that way." Maze sighed loudly. "Where is Miss Lopez now?"

"Dancing on the dance floor with Amenadiel." Linda informed.

"What? He's there too? That is so unfair!" Mazikeen shouted, once more. "Why am I not there with you?"

"Because you're babysitting Beatrice Espinoza Decker!" The female doctor reminded her, impatiently. "You do remember the daughter of Chloe Decker, your roommate?"

"Of course I do! Is she there? She's on the dance floor with Amenadiel too?" Maze started questioning again.

"No; she's not here. I mean, she's neither on the dance floor nor the bar area." Linda shook her head; brushing her sight on those areas one last time just to be sure. "Since I've arrived at the club and met Amenadiel I did not see Chloe nor Lucifer!"

"I knew it! I knew the dress would kill him; and they would finally do the nasty!" Maze giggled, excitedly.

"Yes, you said that; but we also agreed that it could be a "good" thing as well as a very "bad" thing." Linda reminded her. "You know the all: _**I'm the devil in the flesh**_ thing, he did not _**yet**_ share with Chloe?

"Yes, I do remember, Linda; that is why you're there; isn't it?" Maze commented.

"OK Amenadiel is signing me to come join them on the dance floor; I need to go." Linda cut their exchange short. "I'll call you if "ever" they decide to show their faces to his own event."

"Will you dance with Amenadiel?" Maze asked in a whisper.

"Will I what? Are you jealous, Maze?" Linda wondered, a small laughter escaping her parted red lips.

"Jealous? No, of course not, why would you say that? I'm just wondering, that is all." Maze replied, hurriedly.

"You're jealous and it's adorable!" Linda came to the single conclusion, smile spreading on her face; before closing her device.

"I'm not jealous! You hear me, Linda!" Maze shouted one last time. "Demons are not jealous creatures!"

* * *

The female shrill buried both the noise of the large crowd gathered on the dance floor and the loud music; with the added factor of a dead body falling from the club' skylight, which triggered even more cries from the customers. The music suddenly stopped and the large group of people stood silent and petrified in front of the massacre.

"What is going on?" Amenadiel questioned; grabbing both Ella's and Linda's upper arms in an attempt to put both women into safety by his side.

"I believe a dead body just fell down from the skylight right into the dance floor." Linda responded, petrified.

"Oh my God, this is the best party ever!" Ella exclaimed, joyfully; before opening her clutch handbag to grab her investigation gloves and her badge. "It's OK Amenadiel; I got this under control." She managed to free herself from his strong grip, before sashayed herself between the loud crowd of people. "L.A. P.D. people, now move!" She exclaimed, loudly.

"You don't think this was staging by Lucifer?" Linda asked, in shocked.

"No! I know my brother has a lot of flaws, but he would never do that. He's fighting crimes alongside Detective Decker… Well, he was, but still!" Amenadiel winced at the mere idea.

"What should we do?" Linda questioned, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Well… I guess… Miss Lopez has managed to fray a path for us; let see what this is all about." The dark angel suggested; while gently pushing Linda in front of him.

"Yap; it's our killer alright!" Ella commented, mostly to herself; kneeling near the female victim to examine the body, before coming to the single conclusion that she had been mutilated like the previous ones.

"Oh, this is horrific!" Linda placed her right palm over her mouth. "How can someone inflict so much pain on a human being?"

"Well; that is why "heaven" is not on earth; Linda." Amenadiel replied, wincing; before dropping to his knees near the Hispanic woman. "Why did you say it's our killer?"

"We are on a case right now. The killer is dressing his female victims like dolls before mutilating them. This, right here, looks like one of his works." Elle replied with a single nod.

"Was she killed here?" He questioned some more, with the utmost interest.

"Mm, I couldn't say for sure, I need to make an autopsy, but from the look of her present state I would estimate her death at a few hours ago. So, it's difficult to say for certain if she was killed "here" in the club, or was killed elsewhere and brought here afterward." Ella explained to the dark skin angel.

"I see." Amenadiel nodded his head; nervously rubbing his chin.

"We need to find Lucifer; he needs to know what is going on in his club, at his own event." Linda whispered near his right ear.

"I need to call my boss to bring backup a.s.a.p." Ella shared her thoughts, promptly retrieving her cellphone from her clutch bag while Amenadiel rose back on his legs to pull Linda at a few feet of distance from the scene.

"I'll try to call my brother on his cellphone." Amenadiel suggested while retrieving his device from his trouser' back pocket. "I don't really see myself barging inside his bedroom."

"Why not? How many times did you barge inside his penthouse and find him in compromising positions with a woman before?" Linda questioned.

"Oh many times, believe me; there are images that I want to erase from my mind. But it never has been while detective Chloe Decker was with him!" Amenadiel explained. "He'll kill my immortal soul if I do that to him."

"You got a good point." Linda agreed, biting her manicured nails. "So what will we do?"

"I'll call until he'll pick it up!" Amenadiel shook his device. "At some point he'll answer, right? He can't have that much stamina?"

"Well…" Linda titled her head, nervously rubbing her hands. "I know for a fact that…"

"No, no, no, stop it! More dirty images of you and him are filling my head now!" Amenadiel winced.

* * *

They had drifted into sleep for what seemed to be a half hour. That fact alone wasn't truly surprising to her, she thought in her mind while rolling on herself to face the lying figure of Lucifer. Their first love making have been torrid, passionate but with also a side of tenderness she had been surprised to see in him. And this considering the gymnastic moves he had started to initiate her to; that would probably make all the Kama Sutra books feel short in ideas in comparison! This said, he had been patient with her, and sweet … very sweet; showing a sensuality side of himself that had put her at ease.

Chloe sat on the bed; the satin sheet rose over her chest with her tangled hair falling freely on her shoulders. As for her lover, he was lying, eyes closed, on his chest; both arms rose over his head on the pillow, a blissful smile gracing his lips.

"Did anybody ever told you that you have a nice butt?" Chloe wondered out loud; sliding the tip of her fingers down on the small of his muscular back, before reaching his bottom cheeks to give a squeeze at the tender flesh.

"Detective, did you just grab my butt?" Lucifer exclaimed, falsely outraged. A large grin appearing on his manly lips.

"I … I'm sorry; I … I don't know what got into me?" Chloe blushed the fifty shades of red, while raising her right hand to place it over her mouth, a small laughter escaping her throat.

Lucifer joined her laughter; gently pulling her left hand in his grip, only to sweet-kiss each tip of her fingers.

"You can squeeze, grab, suck, and lick every part of my anatomy, Chloe." Lucifer suggested, sensually; a twinkle of "dare" in the deep darkness of his eyes. "It will never – ever bother me." He added, truthfully. "It's actually the best gift I could receive."

"I guess I'll need to be more "daring" then?" She suggested, lowering her upper body near his lying figure to kiss his lips.

"And less modest when your naked, beautiful body is lying at a few inches of distance from mine." Lucifer mouthed the words on her parted lips; before pulling on the satin sheet she was gluing to her chest, to reveal her perky breasts to his sight.

"I… No; I need to…" Chloe tried to explain the shyness she couldn't control in his presence; while trying to cover her breasts with her hands.

"You'll never – ever have to cover your human flesh in front of me, Chloe Decker." He shook his head, pushing her hands down. "You're my father's gift to me; so perfect in every way." He commented, striking the tip of her erected nipple. "Plus your breasts are a work of art that I long to worship."

"I don't know what to reply when you say things like that to me." She shared, tingling hitting her entire body all at once. "You're making me vulnerable and so open at the same time." She confessed, softly caressing the curve of his square jaw with the tip of her fingers.

"Don't make of me a fantasy that could only destroy your dream, Chloe. Because I'm not perfect; I'm far from it actually, if only you knew. But…" He tried to confess, before taking a deep breath inside his lungs. "You make me think that I could possibly become a better version of myself; and for that alone, I'm so grateful."

"I know who you are, Lucifer Morningstar, I'm not foolish enough to think otherwise." She cupped his face with both hands. "And, I like you the way you are now, with your many annoying flaws, your impeccable taste for clothes that makes you a true snob, and that English accent of yours that tends to go on my last nerves sometimes." She teased him, before letting out a cry when he maneuvered to get her body underneath his own with a firm grip of his hands on her hips.

"I certainly will not accept that distasteful comment you just made on my accent. It's a work of art!" He commented, tingling her sides in a playful game of power.

"Stop it!" Chloe giggled while trying to push him at a distance to make this torture stop. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry … I love your accent." She begged for his indulgence. "It's like velvet to my ears and it gives me goosebumps each time you talk to me." She confessed, humbly.

"Well… That's more like it!" He finally stopped; his thirsty lips finding the soft curve of the right side of her neck to bless her skin of a few licks and kisses.

"Lucifer…" She whispered, leaning her head backwards to give him more access. Both of her hands raising upward on his muscular chest to finally grab dark locks at the base of his neck.

"Why did I wait so long?" He mumbled to himself, in incoherent thoughts; slowly raising both of his palms from her hips to cup her breasts. He slowly sucked her nipples alternatively in his mouth, dragging moans of pleasure from her parted lips. "Why did I not accepted the inevitable, father… Of what you have set in stone to truly be mine?"

"Lucifer, please?" Chloe begged, eyes now closed, head rolling on his pillow; with her hips raising into a full contact with his pelvic, while her legs now wrapped around his waist.

"Damn you Father! How long have I've waited to be buried in her, over and over again…And for what? Just to defied your plan, just to be able to win for once? When in fact; all I ever wanted is this!" Lucifer blamed God – his father; before placing his erected and throbbing cock at the wet entrance of her core; and what was also the true definition of "heaven" for him. "All I ever wanted is you, Chloe." He confessed, cupping her face, before sweet kissing her lips.

"I want you too… So much too." She confessed her secret desire.

Though his incoherent mumbling did not entirely registered inside Chloe's mind; it wasn't the first time his father issues had weighted in the balance of their exchanges, but tonight in the mist of her most urgent desire to have him buried deep inside of her, she wasn't able to register the profoundness of his say; and when he rocked his hips into a powerful trust inside of her clenching walls, with a deep cry escaping her lips; all this nonsense did not matter to her anymore. What truly mattered was the friction of their bodies into the most mind-blowing orgasm.

* * *

"I'm thirsty; do you want a bottle of water?" Chloe inquired pushing the black satin sheet at her feet before grabbing Lucifer's shirt left on the floor to dress herself with it.

"What did I just told you about covering yourself, detective?" Lucifer asked, smirking; before turning his naked frontal flesh to her sight, his head elevated on his right forearm. "You are a bad, bad girl! I believe I'll have no other choice but to spank this beautiful butt of yours to remind you how disobedient you are to my many of my wishes."

"Well, I'm not…" She stammered; before taking a rapid look at his exposed crutch; only to lower her head and sight with her cheeks turning red. "I'm not as confident as you obviously are with my body, and all this." She added, keeping her sight averted while buttoning his shirt over her chest. "And you can't spank me for that; you should know better than that, it's against the law!" She teased, while cheating by taking a few glimpses at his naked flesh.

"Enjoying the view, sweetheart?" He continued to tease her; posing for her sight only and in a falsely innocent matter. "And please feel free to bring the handcuffs, detective. Obviously, I've been a bad boy too and I need for you to remind me how bad I've been to the legal system."

"I… Well… You…" Chloe stammered nervously with her head down, while jumping from one foot to the other. "I… I'm not experienced in those kind of roleplay … Damn it! I can't even articulate what I want to say with you lying naked in front of my sight, Lucifer! How do you want me to do these things?"

"Oh my sweet innocent Chloe, I'm teasing you." He confessed with a small laughter escaping his lips. "Do you even realize the power you have over me? I feel like a teenager who just hit his puberty for the first time ever! I have no idea which way to go with you to this point?" He questioned mostly himself, while bringing the sheet over his pelvic area to spare her the agony. "I just do what I usually do; which is: being me! And because of that alone, you must think I'm some kind of pervert or something." He lowered his head, shamefully. "You're just so … So perfect in so many ways, Chloe; and I'm just "me", Lucifer Morningstar…And, that's not about to change."

"But I like Lucifer Morningstar. I like him a lot and I just slept with Lucifer Morningstar and did a few things I've never done with any other men." She admitted, humbly, and with a shrug. "Which I want to add: there weren't a lot of men to start with."

"You mean when I elevated your legs and…" He suddenly remembered, while grinning.

"Yes, that! And, there's no need to explain it so graphically." She commented; waving a forbidden finger at him.

"But I love the dirty images I have in my head of you, Chloe." He teased, some more. "All men do."

"Lucifer!" She warned, laughter escaping her throat.

"Right; I'm a bad boy again." Lucifer mimicked putting a tape over his mouth. "I shall silence myself for eternity now." He added before pointing toward the living area of the penthouse. "Up you go to grab your bottle of water now! And if you want to grab a bottle of fresh whip cream for us to spray our bodies with, I wouldn't complaint."

"Lucifer!" She scolded him; one hand placed on her right hips.

"Right… Bottle of water." He winked, playfully.

"Lucifer?" She called one last time; her hand grabbing the arch.

"Mm?" He rose his head back, looking at her.

"I want to explore some new "stuff" with you." She admitted, biting into her bottom lip; while making him start at her admission. "Because, I trust that you would never hurt me."

"Go pick your bottle of water Detective; or I swear that I'll throw your butt back in my bed and have my way with you!" He warned, with a warm smile spreading over his lips.

* * *

"Hey Chloe, where are you hiding?" Lucifer yelled to get her attention. "Come back, darling! 'm missing you terribly and there's this spanking subject that we did not finish, and that I want to reprise." He teased, small laughter escaping his parted lips.

The calmness of the penthouse replied to his request.

"Chloe, are you alright?" He questioned out loud, before promptly jumping out of his bed to dress his nakedness with the silkiness of his bathrobe. "Did you find the bottle of water?"

Abnormally, she did not reply to him for the second time, more silence filling his bedroom. He slowly took a few steps forward in direction of the living area, all his senses now in alert.

"Lucifer, don't!" He heard Chloe's warning, before noticing the horror scene in front of his sight.

Chloe had visibly been abducted by a tall man who had placed a knife in front of her throat, while taking her hostage with a firm grip of his right arm placed around her chest.

"Well it took you long enough, lover boy!" The uninvited guest mocked, perniciously.

"Don't be a fool; you wouldn't win against me." Lucifer warned, his sight narrowed on the tall man. "What if, you and I, we take time to negotiate whatever this is, my friend?"

Clearly the unstable man wasn't realizing that he was now standing in front of his master, and that he would more than certainly meet his painful death if he was not releasing Chloe in the next five minutes.

"What if instead of dialoging with you, I was spreading the walls of this beautiful penthouse with her blood?" The unstable sinner questioned the devil himself; a sadistic grin raising both corner of his thin lips. "It would be so easy, I just need to slice the throat of this dolly with my knife."

Lucifer and Chloe exchanged a rapid glance, and a none perceivable nod, while both realizing that their present assailant was in fact her present murder case! Furthermore; Chloe had previously recognized him as the man who had invited her to dance a few hours ago.

"What if instead I spare your life? Mm? If you let her go of course. I might be the forgiving soul for this single time." Lucifer suggested, dryly; while slowly taking a few extra steps to reach their standing positions.

"Why would I do that?" The crazy man busted into a sinister laugh, before leaving a small cut on Chloe's throat. "When cutting her throat open is way more enjoyable to me."

At the mere sight of a small trickle of blood rolling down Chloe's neck, a destructible rage infiltrated Lucifer's entire being like a decease before he could even try handling this adrenaline rush. Both of his wings started spreading majestically in his back, on each side of his bulged chest, leaving Chloe petrified, dazzled, and in a state of shock all at the same time.

"Let her go!" Lucifer warned, once more, unwavering.

"Oh my God!" Chloe whispered, mostly to herself; her eyes glued to his angelic display.

"You truly think that you would manage to scare me with a pair of feathers wings?" The assailant questioned, much amusement perceived in his voice. "How stupid do you think I am?" He added, before cutting deeper into the paler skin of his female victim.

"No, but this should do it!" Lucifer channeled his true inner self, creating a miracle in itself, his human face merging into his devil one in matter of seconds.

"What the hell?" The man started violently, before releasing his prey while pushing Chloe at arm length on the marble floor to rush inside the elevator cabin to escape this lethal threat.

Between the choice of running after that maniac and making sure Chloe was safe, there was none for Lucifer. He rapidly knelled near his lover; concerns plastered all over his deformed red face.

"Chloe… Are you OK?" He questioned, mostly worried for her welfare; while raising both of his hands to touch her face.

"No, no… Don't approach me, please?" She begged him, still in a state of shock over this new painful reality. She rose her right hand in front of her bleeding wound while pushing her feet on the floor to slide her body away from him.

"What … No, no… I … I did this for you…" He stammered, nervously, left in his own torment. He suddenly realized that the disdain look that was plastered all over her face was because of the reveal of his true devil nature. "Chloe, please … I want to explain …. There's so much to…"

She managed to raise herself into a standing position, moving away in a backward motion before grabbing his blazer vest on the bar counter to dress herself with it. She turned her body around, quickly reaching the elevator only to frantically push the call button.

"Chloe … Don't do this… Let me … Let me see if you're hurt… I beg of you?" he rose back into a standing position himself, before slowly reaching her own.

"No, this can't be happening? I want to leave you … I want to leave this place." She repeated to herself, while shaking her head; tears now rolling down on her face. She continued to push the call button in hope of leaving this nightmare behind her as soon as possible.

"Please?" She finally heard the weak plea near her right ear; her body freezing on the spot, before feeling the warmth of his chest burning her back. "You knew… Deep down inside of you, you must have known that I truly was the devil… but, you simply refused to acknowledge the truth about me."

"I … I didn't know that … I don't know what you're talking about?" She stammered, nervously.

"I never lied to you, and … I never will." Lucifer promised, tremors perceived in his voice. "I'm not about to start … Not after … Not after what we just shared."

"No…" She shook her head vigorously; stubbornly refusing to admit that his say was true.

"I… I had no other choice except the one to save you from him. The one that would force me to show my true appearance to you." Lucifer confessed, humbly. "It was the only way, Chloe… The only way."

The ringtone of the elevator was finally heard, reaching the penthouse level; while granting Chloe the chance to rush inside the cabin to save herself from him.

"Please, don't leave me, Chloe?" He begged, tears filling his reddish eyes.

"Leave me alone … Stay away from me." She warned him, the door closing of what seemed to be her finale departure from his life on earth.

"Chloe?" He rose both of his arms on the elevator door; his wings folding n his back as his human facial traits made a comeback. "I'll get you for this, Father, if it's the last thing that I'll do! I swear in your name that you'll suffer from my hands!" He yelled from the top of his lungs, before dropping to his knees, sobbing now filling the sinister silence of the penthouse.

* * *

"You need to move outside, people!" A few officers who had entered the crime scene; pushed the large crowd outside the club area; redirecting them toward the entrance. "You can leave the premise, each one of you will be interrogated shortly."

"You need to move outside too." An officer addressed both Amenadiel and Linda, firmly.

"Oh it's OK, George; they were both with me." Ella reassured her colleague; her attention still focused on the death body in front of their sights.

"Lopez, what do we have?" Pierce entered the crime scene; striding in her direction.

"Who's that pretentious fellow who just entered the club?" Amenadiel asked Linda; arms crossed over his bulged chest, sight darted on the tall man.

"Oh, well… that is Marcus Pierce, the new lieutenant." Linda informed her friend; whispering near his hear.

"No wonder Lucifer can't stand the guy; the feeling is quite mutual if I may say." The tall angel replied, under clenched teeth. "His head seems too big to cross over the arch door."

"I thought angels couldn't dislike humans?" Linda questioned; mockingly.

"Well, sometimes we make an exception as long as my father doesn't know about it." Amenadiel replied, in a low whisper himself. "This is one of those times."

"Oh! Lieutenant Pierce, you're… you're here." Ella stammered at his arrival; promptly raising back on her feet. "Victim is in her mid-twenties. I estimated her death at four to five hours prior to the present time."

"Miss Martin, what are you doing here?" Marcus questioned; signing Ella that he had heard her.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Pierce." Linda replied, with a single nod. "Well it's a public place, isn't it? And, furthermore I was invited to this special occasion."

"You like murder scene, Miss Martin? Because, it wasn't much of a dancing party, would you say?" He responded, scattering the room. "I can only conclude that Mister Morningstar has a tendency for the dramatic."

"Hey, wait a minute; what are you implying by that?" Amendiel took a step forward; before being retained on his momentum, with her left hand placed on his lower chest.

"And who am I talking too?" Marcus wondered; his chin rose and arms crossed over his bulged chest.

"Well, this is Amenadiel; Lucifer's brother." Linda made the introduction. "Amenadiel, this is Marcus Pierce, the new lieutenant in chief at the precinct."

"My deepest sympathies." The lieutenant mocked, shameless.

"Seriously? What's with that attitude man?" Amenadiel puffed out his chest.

"It's OK, Amenadiel; I'm sure lieutenant Pierce is just teasing." Linda tried to lower the blow. "Aren't you, Lieutenant?"

"Of course." Marcus smirked. "Where's this brother of yours, anyway? Isn't it his special event?"

Amenadiel lowered his head, biting into his bottom lip to not give an ear full to this pretentious pig.

"We did not see Lucifer … yet." Linda informed, with a shy smile. "I presume he was waiting for the right time to make a Grand Entrance."

"I can vouch to that fact, Lieutenant." Ella approached the small group; redness filling her cheeks while trying to pull on the fabric of her short dress. "I was with the both of them on the dance floor when the victim fell from the skylight." She added. "Lucifer has not been seen since I arrived in the club."

"Very well, miss Lopez." Marcus nodded; before adding in a lower tone. "By the way, you look very nice tonight."

"I … oh… What?" She stammered, nervously. "This old thing; don't even mention it." She waved her right hand, dismissively.

"What else can you tell me about our victim?" Pierce change the subject, promptly.

"Well…" She started, before taking a few steps back to reach the victim; the lieutenant close by on her heels.

"We need to go upstairs to warn your brother, A.S.A.P.!" Linda whispered to Amenadiel.

"Yes, I agree, Linda." He nodded. "We have no other choice now."

* * *

"Take the body to the precinct." Lieutenant Pierce asked two of his men in a sharp order, before turning his attention to the petite Hispanic woman. "I want a full autopsy of the victim, even if it takes you all night, Miss Lopez."

"I'm right on it, lieutenant!" Ella agreed, with a single nod; before raising back on her legs from her kneeling position near the dead body. "Isn't it detective Decker?" She suddenly questioned, pointing a finger toward the female figure descending the stairs in a rapid pace, barefoot and legs, a man shirt and blazer covering her upper body.

"Chloe?" Marcus called, several times; before hurrying his steps toward the bottom of the stairs to intercept her.

"What… No, don't touch me… Please, don't touch me!" She exclaimed incoherently, while pushing his helping hands away. She finally stare at him, shaking her head, mostly disoriented.

"Chloe… It's me… Lieutenant Marcus Pierce. You do remember me, right?" He firmly cup her face with both hands; trying to bring her back to the present time. "Are you OK? What has happened to you?"

"I … Marcus…" She seemed to realize his presence, her eyes scattering the dance floor before landing on the dead body and the two officers who were raising the victim on a stretcher. "Oh my God! Is this another female victim of his?"

"Yes." Marcus nodded. "The body was dropped from the skylight to the dance floor. It caused quite a commotion."

"Chloe are you alright?" Ella questioned, herself; gently rubbing her left upper arm to give her confidence.

"What… Why?" The female detective asked her colleague; her empty sight meeting Ella's.

"Well, for starters you were descending those stairs barefoot with a man shirt and blazer on your back." Ella informed while pointing at Chloe's present outfit.

"Oh right…. These … these aren't my clothes." She replied, shakily.

"Yes, well … We figured that much." Marcus added, with a small smile.

"Can I sit?" Chloe asked the both of them.

"Of course, come!" They both exclaimed, while each grabbing one arm to help her walk toward a chair.

"Do you want some water?" Ella asked, mostly concerned by her colleague welfare.

"I'm fine, thanks Ella." Chloe replied, with a ghost of a smile blessing her lips.

"What happened to you? Did you have an altercation with our suspect?" Marcus inquired, kneeling in front of her sitting position.

It suddenly all came back to her, like a tsunami of images hitting her memory for the first time. Her night with Lucifer, their lovemaking, their laughter, their exchanges … And then, it all went to "hell" … Literally!

She remembered leaving his bedroom to get water and … Suddenly, she was held hostage, a knife placed on her throat. Lucifer had rushed to save her, taking time to dialogue with the troubled man, before showing his true identity to both herself and the assailant. And that is when she had lost her calmness and had freaked out.

Lucifer Morningstar was truly the devil! And not in the metaphoric sense, more so as the one they told you about in church while using the bible as proof of his existence.

Could she throw him under the train now, after he had managed to save her life? After never had lied to her about his true identity, while being truthful all the time? She needed time to think!

As of now her main priority was to go back to Trixie and make sure she was safe from all of this.

"I'll take water after all, if you don't mind?" She asked Ella, to make a diversion.

"Of course!" Ella rushed to the bar to get a bottle from one of the fridges, before rushing back to their positions. "There sweetie." She handed the bottle to Chloe.

"Thank you." Chloe said; while taking a few gulps inside her dry mouth and throat.

"Can you talk now?" Marcus inquired.

"Yes; hum…" Chloe cleared her throat. "I was at Lucifer Morningstar's penthouse." She started explaining, while avoiding her chief' sight.

"Go on. Social visit I presume?" Marcus wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She confirmed, with a nod.

"Can you tell us more? About that social visit, I mean." Ella asked, with wide opened ears and eyes.

"Miss Lopez what detective Decker does in her free time is not of our concerns." Lieutenant Piece snapped at her imply; while rubbing his chin in a nervous matter.

"Right; I'm sorry, Lieutenant Pierce." Ella presented her apologies; nervously rubbing her hands together.

"It is fine, Ella; I did not take any offense by it." Chloe reassured her, with a shy smile.

"Refrain from putting your nose when it's not wanted the next time!" He snapped some more at the petite woman, before adding: "Other than your social activities, is there something that you could tell us that could be valuable to the present case and tonight' murder?"

"Eh…Yeah … The suspect was upstairs." She got it out.

"In Morningstar's penthouse?" Marcus exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Yes. And at some point he got a grip on me and put a knife on my throat and suggested that I could be his next doll." Chloe explained the horror she had to endure.

"Oh my God; you poor thing!" Ella exclaimed; rising her right hand over her chest.

"How did you manage to escape?" Lieutenant pierced questioned some more.

Chloe lowered her head, closing her eyes to intake a few deep breaths inside her lungs. The horrific images of Lucifer's devil face filling her memory with nightmare from now to eternity!

"Lucifer managed to scare him and … The suspect ran away." She lied through her teeth.

"I see." Marcus nodded; not believing a word of her story. "Where's Morningstar now?"

"He's upstairs I think." She replied, evasively. "Please; I just … I want to get back home to my daughter."

"Of course. It's understandable." Marcus agreed, before raising back on his two legs. "I'll get you two officers to give you a ride and stay all night as guards in front of your house." He suggested, before marching toward his men.

"You owe me the full details of your night with Lucifer, you hear me?" Ella finally let her true thoughts out; pointing a finger under Chloe's nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ella." Chloe blushed, before lowering her head and sight.

"Yeah, and I bet you also did not see how jealous Lieutenant Pierce was about you and Lucifer!" She added, rolling her eyes to the skylight.

* * *

"Lucifer, Lucifer…" Amenadiel yelled his brother's name several times; cross passing the elevator door with Linda close by on his heels. "Where is he?" He questioned, mostly to himself; scattering the living area.

"Amenadiel." Linda got a grip on the tall angel left forearm, before pointing her chin toward the opened patio door leading to the large penthouse terrace; where the wind blew in gusts.

The devil had knell on the cement floor, his back turned to their sights, with his chest bare and his angel wings in full display. He suddenly rose a bottle of Scotch to his lips, taking a few large gulps at the sound of his brother' voice.

"Go away, Amenadiel. Leave me alone." They finally heard the dry order, followed by a strong and loud whimper.

"It is OK brother; whatever has happened that would make you lose your "shit", and obviously you're losing your "shit"… I'm here for you." Amenadiel offered his unconditional support, taking a few steps to slowly reach the opened glass doors. "And … Miss Martin is here too, if ever you need her."

"Leave Linda." Lucifer suggested, taking a few more gulps of the amber liquid down his throat. "You've deal with enough horror related to my family as it is."

"And yet; I still want to be here, Lucifer." Linda confessed, humbly. "Because, even if what you are saying is true; I'm "still" and will "always" be your friend above all other things."

"And that right there is probably the most hilarious thing I've heard all night, Linda." Lucifer let a dry laughter escape his lips. "You know why? Because it's what I wanted to hear from her lips, and it's also what I knew deep down my dark soul that she wouldn't be able to say after realizing who I truly was."

"Who are you talking about, Lucifer?" Amenadiel continued his slow approach, while questioning his brother.

"Are you talking about Chloe?" Linda added, herself; nervously rubbing her hands together. "Where is she now? Did something happen between the two of you?"

The prince of darkness threw the bottle at a few feet of distance from his kneeling position, filling the space with a shrill noise of glass breaking all over the cement slabs; before standing barefoot while still turning his back at his guests.

"Listen brother; a dead body has dropped from the skylight of your club." Amenadiel informed him. "This has created a huge commotion downstairs. The new lieutenant, Marcus "who cares about his name" has arrived with the L.A.P.D., we were concerned about you."

"Amenadiel; the dramatic one." Lucifer commented; sarcastically. "You're late, brother; I've met the assassin in the flesh."

"He was here?" Linda exclaimed, in shock. "You mean this psychopath was inside your penthouse?"

"Holding Chloe with a knife pointed at her throat." Lucifer shared with a trembling voice.

"He has threatened to kill detective Decker?" Amenadiel asked, shocked.

"Oh my God … I don't mean your father per say… but …Yes, damn it I mean "him"!" Linda stammered incoherently to both brothers. "Did he take her?"

"She's fine. He freed her and managed to escape after his little display of power over me has occurred." Lucifer explained, before folding his wings inside his back.

"So Detective Decker is safe then?" Linda came to the conclusion; sigh of relief escaping her parted red lips.

"She's alive and safe." Lucifer confirmed, before adding: "She was …." He closed his eyes, tears filling his eyelids. "Detective Decker was fearless; she was able to handle this troubled man with calm and courage."

"Well, that is a very good news then, Lucifer." Amenadiel commented, hopeful.

"She couldn't handle "this" though…" Lucifer finally turned on himself to present his demonic face and appearance to their sights. "She couldn't handle the truth about me." He added, tremors perceived in his voice. "I wasn't truly surprised though… Who would, in his right mind, want to be associated with a monster like myself?"

"Your devil face is back." Amenadiel commented; his jaw dropping on the floor.

"How is this even possible? I just saw your angel wings not even a few seconds ago?" Linda questioned, mouth opened.

"The perfect combination of the good and the bad." Amenadiel added in a whisper.

"And Detective Decker saw both of your wings and devil face?" The petite blonde questioned, some more. "Oh we are so in trouble!"

"Yes, Miss Martin. Detective Decker knows who I truly am now." He replied, politely; before passing by both of their standing positions. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I'll go dress myself to face the music downstairs; while regaining my human appearance." He informed, leaving them both frozen and speechless at the same time.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

"Are you here?" The psychopath called; entering the filthy motel room before turning the light switch.

"Did everything happened as planed?" Uriel asked, while sitting on a flowery stained armchair; hands joined in front of his face, with a devious smile plastered over his lips. "Did you enjoy my gift to you?"

"Yes, she was perfect in every way. I dressed her with a beautiful yellow lace doll dress and then I sliced the bitch open like a cow!" The assassin explained, a vicious expression plastered all over his face. "There was blood everywhere" He added, sharing his dark tail. "And when she fell from the skylight of the club; I could hear her bones crushing on the dance floor and all the screaming. It was simply magnificent, and so poetic!"

"I certainly kept my part of the deal between us; did you kept yours?" Uriel questioned, once more. "Did you scared my brother and his lady friend?"

"I think it's him who scarred me the most. He's truly the devil like you've told me." The killer replied; nervously jumping from one foot to the other. "I didn't like it at all!" He spat, angrily. "I wanted to take the female detective too… I wanted to dress her with the prettiest dress I could find; before cutting her insides."

"Oh you poor thing!" Uriel commented, slowly raising back on his legs from his sitting position, before walking toward the man's standing position. "I think we should give you the chance to achieve that goal."

"You think so…You truly think I could kidnap the detective for real this time?" The assailant asked, hopeful; slowly pulling a knife from the inside of his vest, before nervously playing with it.

"Of course." Uriel nodded; lying through his teeth. "There's just one tiny rectification we need to do for you to achieve that goal."

"What? I'll do anything!" The man responded, frantically.

"Well…" Uriel slowly tilted his head near the man's left ear; before rapidly grabbing the knife to plunge it directly into the murderer's chest. "I just need to kill you myself before taking possession of your body to fulfill your wish."

* * *

Next (follow-up) one-shot to come in a few months: _**"Disturbia"**_

Thanks for reading this update.


End file.
